Konoha Ai: NejixTanomei
by blackbirdbethie88
Summary: this is my very first fanfic, its a Naruto fanfic involving Team 7, or Team Gai  Neji, Rock Lee, Ten-Ten  and a few of MY OWN OC's.  PLEASE do not copy my characters without my permission.    Otherwise, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Morning in Konoha  
Tanomei POV~

_Ring ring rrrrrrring_! I opened my right eye to see my alarm shaking all over my nightstand. 'It is so too early...' I thought to myself, "Ugh." I lifted a hand to turn it off just as my little brother, Marakuno, ran in yelling, "Wake-up onne-chan! It's morning time! Come on wake up!" He rushed to my bedside, shaking my shoulders gently, but with purpose.

I sat up and said, "Good morning, ni-chan. I am getting up right now but you did not need to come in, as I was already awake." Though I said this, I could not help thinking, 'What a lie.'

He looked at me suspiciously, "Alright onne-chan, but I was wondering if you would take me to the ramen shop for breakfast, you never take me with you and I want to come this morning. Please?"

I looked at him. He was giving me the 'pretty please?' face. He's right, I never take him with me 'It isn't that he's ill behaved or anything, and it isn't terribly out of my way. Why not?' After juggling the possibilities I decided, "Hai, hai, just let me get ready will you, ni-chan?"

He looked at me impatiently; crossing his little arms and furrowing his brow, and said, "Alright onne-chan. Just don't take TOO long, okay?"

I stood up and walked over to the bathroom, still in my nightgown. Then in the doorway I stopped, turned and replied, "Alright, ni-chan."

I gave a little shooing gesture telling him to run along and he obeyed, walked out the door closing it behind him. I took a shower and got dressed, picking out my usual red and white tunic, standard black ninja sandals with my own ankle dagger, and red waist sash. As I wrapped my leg and hands in tape, securing my ninja pouch to my thigh, I thought, 'He is such a good kid, and after all we've been through… I'm really lucky to have him.'

The mirror was losing its steam as I stared into it, pulling my thick dark hair up into a ponytail and securing it with two chopsticks and a comb. 'I'm so glad that he is able to be as happy as he is... I'm nearly... Envious.'

Once I had finished my morning preparations, I walked into the living room to see my little brother sitting upside-down on the couch looking extremely bored and annoyed. A bit embarrassed, but more so amused, I looked to him and said, "I'm ready."

The vibrant young boy sat up, jumped down, ran over and stopped short in front of me. Annoyed, he asked, "What took you SO long onne-chan?"

I smirked and said jokingly as I ruffled my dear little brother's hair, "Well ni-chan, it takes awhile to accomplish these looks," I smiled with a theatrical hair flip.

With a sarcastic snort, Marakuno retorted, "Onne-chan, you're pretty but you're not so unbelievably gorgeous that it should take you an hour and fifteen minutes just to get ready to go eat breakfast at the ramen shop."

We both stood and looked at each other very seriously before laughing. His charming, childish eight-year-old laugh rang out, overpowering my modest chuckle. After our bit of cutting up, we slipped on our shoes and headed out to the Ichiraku Ramen shop. While walking down the street we run into my good friend, Yamanaka Ino. She caught sight of me and stood on her toes as she waved, "Tanomei-chan! Good morning Tanomei-chan!" Her long blonde ponytail swung from side to side as she ran to us, clearly excited. 'Hopefully she'll be in a good mood this morning,' my good friend thought. I groaned quietly under my breath, 'It's just another day.'

"Konichiwa, Ino-chan. How are you this morning?" I did my best to smile for her, as that was the proper way to great a good friend. Besides, I did not get to see Ino-chan often seeing as she was two years my younger, and had just graduated the ninja academy a few months ago, whereas I had graduated over a year ago and now had a team and regular missions of my own to attend to.

My friend then piped up excitedly, "I'm great! How are you? And, Oh! Who is this little cutie?" I sighed slightly and blinked a few times, then blocked her out, listening to her speech.

She then ruffled my little brother's hair as I said, "I'm fine and this is my little brother, Marakuno. I am taking him to breakfast this morning at the ramen shop."

Ino-chan smiled so widely it seemed to me that her teeth would leap from her mouth and dance before me, as she chirped, "Ooh, sounds like fun! Can I come too? Please? Marakuno-kun is so cute!"

Quickly 'the cutie' looked at me nervously and thought, 'Onne-chan, who is this woman, and why is she rufflling my hair?' I ignored him and observed as he looked to her, stating defensively, "I'm not cute. I'm a ninja."

Ino-chan smiled at this and said in a cooing, baby tone, "Well who says you can't be cute and a ninja? I do it everyday!"

Marakuno-kun was not pleased by this comment. He looked at her, annoyed but seeing her big smile, he knew this was a fight he could not win. Making this realization he turned, made a little 'hmph' sound of disapproval and said nothing more about it. Ino-chan turned back to me and smiled, "Cute! So how 'bout it can I?"

She gave me the exact same 'pretty please?' look that my own brother had used on me just a short while ago, though hers had a bonus pouting lip. I sighed lightly, "Alright you can come with us. Come, ni-chan."

He looked up and scurried over by my side; as we walked, Ino-chan stood my left side and ni-chan to my right, we passed small shops and modest apartment that were waking with the people of Konoha and shortly we arrived at the ramen shop for some breakfast.

We sat down now with ni-chan in the middle, which he was definitely not happy about, and we ordered. Ino-chan stated brightly as always, "I'd like some sweet biscuits please, Ichiraku-san!"

Ni-chan looked at me and asked if he could order for himself; I nodded so he sat up straight, his chest puffed out in a mock-masculine fashion as announced happily, "One pork ramen with eggs, please!"

I sat back in the wooden chair which stood high from the floor, propping my feet up on a small, narrow shelf below the counter, "One miso ramen as usual Master Ichiraku."

The cheerful middle-aged man nodded and answered with a warm, welcoming smile, "Coming right up!"

Ni-chan shot a glance at me, then nudged me when I did not turn. "What is it ni-chan?" I asked him and he pointed at Ino-chan, and said, "Onne-chan, I still have no idea who this woman is, tell me please."

'Well I guess Ino-chan isn't offended, good' I sighed and answered him, "Calm down ni-chan, her name is Yamanaka Ino. She is a Genin under Sensei Sarutobi Asuma, she is also my very good friend so please don't be rude. You may call her Ino-san, Yamanaka-san, or you can call her Ino-chan like I do."

Ni-chan looked satisfied for the most part and thought before a moment before nodding, "Okay, I will call her Ino-chan," he turning to her he asked, "Is that alright with you, Ino-chan?"

In reaction she smiled hugely, pleased by this, and ruffling his hair again, "Of course it's okay Marakuno-kun! Oh you are just too cute! Simply adorable! I wish I had such a cute little brother! Oh you are just SO stinkin' cute!"

While she rambled on, raving about my little brother I just sat back and sighed. Ino-chan looked at me annoyed and said, "Tanomei-chan, how come you're always so calm and apathetic? It seems like it's impossible for you to show emotion! You're never excited, or happy. It's like you're always the same calm, dull emotion! It's like you just don't care about anything! Even I, your best friend have never seen you really smile! The most I've ever gotten out of you is a smirk! You are just so boring and unreadable sometimes!"

Irritated only slightly by this I turned part of my attention to her and replied, "Calm down Ino-chan. You're getting so worked up about nothing," I smirked with amusement, "Besides, who said all that was a bad thing, anyway?"

She looked at me, her comically high level of annoyance was clearly apparent. I knew that would make her angry, but honestly she was right; I could not possibly care less. 'What does it matter if I don't give a damn? Why should I? No need in getting all worked up by it. I have better things to do with my time. Ugh.'

By that time we had finished eating and it was time for ni-chan to go to school so we said goodbye and left Ino-chan, who was yelling after us, "Bye Tanomei-chan! Goodbye Marakuno-kun! See you!" she blew him a kiss.

Marakuno ni-chan blushed wildly, this amused me because it was not entirely clear whether he was embarrassed or he found Ino-chan cute. I looked back to her, "Ja ne Ino-chan, see you."

We left to take ni-chan to school; this was not very far out of my way seeing as the ramen shop was just a couple of streets down from the ninja academy. Once we got there we saw his friends Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udan waiting for him, as young companions do. They saw me and came running, yelling as they went, "Onne-chan! Marakuno-kun! Good morning!"

The excited children ambushed me, and I picked them up in my arms, as they were small enough to do so, "Good morning to you too, Moegi, Konohamaru-kun. How are you doing this morning dears?"

Moegi hugged me tightly and replied with a smile, "I'm doing great, onne-chan! Onne-chan, I'm so happy to see you this morning, I haven't seen you over the weekend!"

Konohamaru looked at me and spoke up, defensively and competitively, "Hey! I missed you too, onne-chan! Where were you over the weekend, anyway?"

I laughed a little, answering the barrage of questions the children had thrown at me, "Hai, hai, so many questions Moegi, Konohamaru-kun. I missed you guys too. I was training with my team I'm sorry I didn't see you, but I'm glad you missed me so much. What about you, Udan-kun? Did you miss me dear?"

He looked up, his eyes wide in amazement that someone took complete and total interest in him enough to address him personally. He sniffled, smiled, and said quietly, "Of course I did, onne-chan."

The he too ran over and I picked him up as well. Marakuno was the one to point out that if they didn't hurry they would be late for class. Moegi, Konohamaru, and Udan-kun hopped down and all said, "Ja ne, onne-chan! See you!"

I smiled and waved as I called after the sweet little children, "Jamagata Moegi, Konohamaru, Udan, Marakuno-kun. See you."

So, with my earliest job done, I turned around and set out to training grounds B-12 to find one of my teammates, Okibisochi Genshi, waiting for me. "What took you, so long Tanomei?" he said looking impatient and annoyed with me.

This was too trivial to even annoy me so I shrugged, "Well. Is Korutsichi-sensei here yet?"

Genshi-san paused, "Well, um no, not yet," he answered in a wary tone.

Nodding, I looked at him, "Then I am not late. I am early. You are simply earlier than I am. Do you see?"

He looked confused, but realizing he was defeated, he sighed and answered me, "Yes. Yes, Tanomei." Genshi-san for some reason looked a little irritated and disappointed that I had won. I did not understand seeing as this was nothing new.

At that moment Tetsutan Hanoku-san arrived and greeted us both brightly, "Hey guys, what's up? I heard we had a mission with squad 7, tomorrow! I'm psyched! How 'bout you guys?"

Genshi-san's face flushed crimson with fury; he turned to Hanoku-san and hissed sharply, through his teeth, "Which one?"

Hanoku looked confused, as the boy was not terribly bright in the ways of common sense and therefore said, "Which one do you think? Team Gai, duh!" suddenly he remembered the reason Genshi was so enraged, "Oh yeah... uh-oh."

Genshi looked furious. I even took a step back. Every physical feature he had now reflected his anger in full form. Even the hairs on his arms stood on end, like a hissing tomcat. He looked like he was going to explode and both Hanoku and I knew why.

Okibisochi Genshi-san hates team 7, because one time he fought Hyuuga Neji-sama, and not only did he lose terribly, but when he was still on the ground, Neji stepped on his back pinning him there, and looked right at him and called him a loser. Genshi was forced to listen to Neji saying he was pathetic and a mediocre nin such as he could never beat him in a million years. The humiliation stuck with him to this very day.

I, however, had no problem with this mission. Ten-ten was my best friend, and I hadn't seen her in a very long time. 'I miss her, and Neji-sama...' I turned to Genshi and said, now irritated by his childishness, "Calm down, will you Genshi-san? Could you for once try to forgive and forget? Because if you start anything, and screw up this mission, Neji-sama will be the very least of your problems, do you understand me, Genshi?"

I stared into his eyes with one of my famed "death looks". He nodded quietly, embarrassed and sore. It was an awkward silence. Hanoku-kun became bored and began throwing random kicks and punches at a stump; Genshi sat and sulked near Hanoku; and I sat up against a tree trying to block Genshi's bitter thoughts.

'It has been so long since I've seen them, team 7. Many months, what with the flood of C missions a couple months back, with the majority of Genin fresh out of school most of them were split between my own team and Team Gai. Ten-ten, my closest friend and Neji-sama…' Looking up at the tree's high branches swaying lightly in the breeze, I peacefully visualized his face in my mind. Upon closing my eyes, it was like he was right in front of me, smiling, like one would at an inside-joke. I stepped forward.. he took my hand.. the space between us became more and more narrow.. His stare penetrated deep into my eyes as our faces met and-

"Tanomei! Can you help me with this new kick I'm learning? Genshi's bein' a sissy and won't do it." My eyes snapped open and I looked over to see that the shout had come from Hanoku-kun, who stood a with his hands on his hips, and a frustrated look on his face which much of his shaggy blonde hair covered. I stood, 'What a strange dream...' I thought to myself as I walked over to him. "Okay, Hanoku, just uh, give me a minute."

Hanoku looked at me, his blue eyes shone bright with a look half confused and half mocking, he spoke in a matching tone, "Were you sleeping?"

"Well, uh..." Embarrassed, I started to reply until I was saved by the bell, so to speak. Korutsichi-sensei arrived, appearing right next to me. Hanoku-kun and I stated in unison, as this phrase was said nearly every day, "You are late Korutsichi-sensei."

Genshi remained quiet, sitting next to the stump Hanoku had been practicing on. Sensei smiled like a schoolboy who had been caught and laughed as he looked at his watch and said, "Well, whaddaya know? I guess I am a little tardy aren't I? I was supposed to be here at ten o'clock? Well, its eleven o'clock. That's no too bad, huh?"

My eyes narrowed at him as I put one hand on my hip, and he knew I was serious. I stared at him and answered bitterly, "Korutsichi-sensei, you were supposed to be here at nine not ten, nine. That means you are two hours behind. And yes, that is too bad. That makes all of us two hours behind. Do you understand? You are simply lucky Hanoku-kun has already told us about the mission. Very lucky. I do not know the details, which are your job to tell us. This will also take time, giving us even less time to train. I'm simply guessing that will take about half an hour so we are now two and a half hours behind. So you have just put all of us two and a half hours behind, and you know I have to go pick up Marakuno-kun from school later, so you've just ruined my day. How do feel about that, Korutsichi-sensei?"

My scarlet eyes burned through his own I could see I had rendered him powerless. He was scared, as he should be, knowing I was angry. He stumbled and could not look me directly in the eyes. "I um. Well I, you see, I- I'm so sorry um I'll tell you guys the details now, Tanomei-chan. I-I apologize."

"Hmph. Well that's ok, just get on with the details. Ugh." I rolled my eyes, cracking my neck in hopes it might help relax me. I almost felt bad for Sensei, as I had just taken all my current anger out on him. He straightened and gathered himself he looked around at everyone, cleared his throat and announced, "Alright we are delivering a necklace to the land of Tea, for Lord Hokage. It's a very special gift and a B-rank mission. So do your best."

I nodded approvingly and Hanoku jumped up, punching the air with excitement, "B-rank? Yes! This is awesome! Yeah! This is gonna be the best mission ever!"

His cheers gave me a headache, I thought, 'Can't Hanoku calm down for once in his short little hyperactive life?' I held my ear, and tried to smile, "I am also excited. So when do we leave, sensei?"

"We will need to be at the village gates at five thirty, okay?" he looked around, secretly hoping for some protest, it seemed.

I nodded. "Great, that means you will need to be there at five. I will not allow you to be late for this mission. Do you understand, sensei?"

Kurotsichi-sensei looked shocked, his jaw dropped. "Five? Are you kidding me? I don't even think about get up that early! You have got to be crazy!"

I looked directly at him with my 'no I most certainly am not kidding' look, "You'll live. Be there and remember I will be there at four thirty. So I will know if you are not there. Don't even think about faking it."

He sighed deeply and sunk his face down into his hands, rubbing his temples in his distress. "Yes, Tanomei. I'll be there. (Good lord help me.) Okay."

Though I was entirely serious, I smiled at him a little, "You'll be fine. Trust me."


	2. Konoha Ai: NejixTanomei Chapter 2

Chapter 2: B-Rank Mission?  
Tanomei POV~

I was quite surprised when Korutsichi arrived at the city gate at exactly four fifty-nine. Laughing out loud, I shouted over to him, "Ha! Well, look there Korutsichi, you are early!"

Kurotsichi-sensei looked at me over the dark bags that hung below his eyes. Exhausted and annoyed, he snapped, "Oh, laugh why don't you! Do you understand what you have put me through this morning- oh wait! No! It is not even morning! The damn sun isn't even up yet! It... is… dark." 

Trying to seem empathetic, I kept a straight face for a few moments before seeing that in his rush this morning, he had left a comb in his thick matte of blue-black hair. I simply could not look at him without cracking up. "Oh, come on. It isn't that bad. Besides, you'll get used it, and you'll be fine. You will. I know you will."

He looked at me, disgusted, and hissed weakly, but as sharply as possible, "Says you." 

The poor dear, I laughed, "Here, let me help you. Such a hopeless person you are." Despite the looks wishing me death, I removed the comb from his head, and finished combing his hair and tying it back behind his neck. He had, of course, put his shoes on the wrong feet and his shirt backwards, which I also corrected. I rewrapped his tape and laughed out loud as I pressed my thumbs to the corners of his mouth and pushed them up into the saddest smile I've ever seen. We waited about 10 minutes before we saw Hanoku-kun and Genshi-san approaching. Hanoku waved and shouted "Well! Look there! Sensei is-what? Early? Are you sure it's really him?" He squinted comically before Korustichi saw him.

Korutsichi-sensei looked up and snapped, "Oh, shut up Hanoku. You didn't get up at four thirty did you? No! You didn't!"

Genshi said absolutely nothing, as expected. Hopefully he would stay this way. Then we turn around to see some guy from squad seven, dressed in- what? Green spandex? 'Oh, this should be fun. Please dear God tell me they don't ALL wear that now. Oh joy!' A man- wonderful- also dressed in green spandex jumpsuit with orange legwarmers but with a jounin vest over it, obviously poor Ten-ten's sensei-comes jogging behind the other guy. I cross my fingers and am silently PRAYING they don't make Neji-sama and Ten-ten wear that freakish apparel. I let out a huge sigh when I see Neji-sama and Ten-ten-chan come into sight.

The second Ten-ten sees me- she starts running and screaming like crazy, "TANOMEI-CHAN!"

She finally reached me and hug-tackles me to the ground, "Tanomei-chan I haven't seen you in forever! Where have you been?" I laughed, my best friend brought me her own special sort of joy and then she let go, now serious.

"Ha ha! I swear Ten-ten you are worse than Konohamaru and Moegi-kun!"  
Chuckling, I move her aside and then smile as I feel my face redden a little. My heart fluttering in my chest, I straighten myself, and then step forward, approaching my goal. "Konichiwa, Neji-sama. How are you this morning?"

He looks at me and smiles that beautiful smile of his. Pleasantly he seems to surface from his thoughts, "Huh? Oh me? I'm feeling decently I guess. Thanks. Um... How are you?"

"I am doing fine. Arigatou, Neji-sama," I reply to him doing my best to be as polite and collected as possible. However, I could feel my face turn bright red and my attempts to be calm fell in vain. It felt like my cheeks were on fire. He was smiling right back at me. 'I hope he doesn't notice that I'm blushing.' This thought makes it worse and I am forced to turn away.

I tried to calm down, so maybe the blushing will go down. So, to distract myself, I looked around at the current scene. Ten-Ten was chatting excitedly with Hanoku-kun, who was clearly trying to impress her by the way he stood tall and puffed out his chest. I could just image him talking about lifting weights and how many pushups he can do. My best friend, however, was no better. She was smiling brightly and fiddling with her bangs as she does when she's nervous. Genshi was, of course, looking daggers at Neji-sama from a couple meters away. 'Don't you dare do anything to screw this up for me Genshi… I will end you,' I thought, already burning with embarrassment and anger. Looking in yet another direction I could see the two people in green jumpsuits, who I understood to be Rock Lee and Might Gai, doing jumping jacks perfectly in synch. However, the saddest sight was leaning with his forehead pressed against the wooden post of the city gate. Kurotsichi-sensei was standing as if he was asleep against that gate, after thinking a moment I realized he probably was.

A few moments later, Gai-sensei called us, shaking us abruptly from our thoughts and conversations, "Attention youth!" He shouted out in a big voice, "Everyone grab yourself a buddy!"

My eyes quickly flashed around and I saw everyone grab someone else and link arms. I looked over to Neji-sama; Lee quickly linked their arms, "Worry not buddy! I will prove my strength as a true ninja and protect you with my life!" He declared this and Neji-sama looked down, mumbling in his annoyance, "Quiet down, loser."

I could help but feel my heart sink a little, though Ten-Ten was quickly there to link arms with me and declare in a loud, mocking tone, imitating Rock Lee, "Buddy, I will protect you with every ounce of life in me! Fighting tooth and nail against the devil himself, fear not!" She grasped my shoulders; "My buddy is the very source of the strength that drives me through youth hood!"

Gai-sensei spoke out, "Ten-Ten! Great enthusiasm, keep it up!" he gave her a thumbs up and she and I both laughed. My laugh however was more of a dull chuckle, for as much as I enjoy time with Ten-Ten, I longed to talk to Neji-sama some more. I assume she could tell I was a little less than cheerful, because she leaned in close to my ear and spoke low, "Soo… You're looking at Neji, aren't you?"

"Wh-What?" This took me completely off guard, looking down I muttered, "I don't know what you're talking about." She hugged my shoulders and looked at me with one of her lie-incinerating looks, "You're full of it. Come on, I can see you stare at him; blushing and smiling like a lunatic. I've known you for years and I've never seen you smile like that. You like him, I know you do."

I felt my face burn like a hot stove, "I-I don't know-" I stuttered uncontrollably and Ten-Ten cut me off, "Bull. You-" Then she was cut off my the Sensei's telling us we had to get a move on. She assured me this wasn't over, and I fully, sadly, believed her.

However, once we started walking, Ten-Ten went on to go walk with Hanoku-kun. I thanked him silently in my head, I would remember this the next time he did something stupid, and not punish him. Just when I thought things couldn't get better Neji-sama walks over and smiles, looks at me and says, "Do you mind if I um… walk next to you, Tanomei-chan?"  
I feel stupid and my face is on fire. Looking from side to side, and behind me before pointing at my chest I said- if you call it speaking, "Um… M-Me? N-Neji-sama?"

He looked and me and nodded, saying politely, "Yes, would you mind at all?"  
I couldn't speak. I can't believe it. I choked! I try hard... HARD. "Um... I... um.. Hai! Hai, hai!"

Neji-sama smiled and took his place between Genshi and me. I was thrilled to have Neji-sama by my side, we talked about all kinds of things, and though his conversation was incredible, I found myself a bit distracted. Just standing next to him was so surreal, I found myself unable to pull my gaze from him. As he walked he moved with such a grace that was in no way feminine, but neither was it rugged or clumsy. Gaps in the treetops became my favourite thing, because as we walked under them the sunlight slipped through to kiss his face and reflect off of his entrancing white eyes. All other sounds and sights blended into nothingness, as it was only he and I that walked through the forest together. Perfection, yes, perfection was what it was.

On the other side of Neji-sama, of course, for the most time unbeknownst to me, was Genshi. The Genshi part was not good, but he wouldn't dare try to start anything with me standing right there. He was stupid, but not so stupid that he would take away this beautiful moment; that he would choose THIS moment to take his revenge. There was not a chance he could be so childish and moronic. One word. Wrong.

Suddenly as Neji-sama is in mid-sentence, he shouts out in pain. "Neji-sama!" I took him round the shoulders, looking for the problem. Upon looking down at his feet I saw that he had a kunai stuck in his foot. Genshi bent over, "Oh, Neji I am so sorry! My pouch must have a hole, let me pull that out for you." When he 'tried to pull it out' it somehow got shoved deeper in my Neji-sama's foot.

I've had it. Reaching over, I quickly removed the kunai so as not to cause it to bleed too badly. Neji-sama grunted slightly with the pain, but otherwise was fine. "Thank you Tano-" Genshi smiled at me with that fake smile and I cut his s speech off by grabbing his collar and throwing him several meters back into a tree.

Hanoku-kun turned around, "Genshi!" He shouted out but was immediately silent as he saw me slowly stride over to Genshi, whose body broke the tree from the force of my throwing him. Upon reaching him, I grabbed him by the collar again, staring into his face now with flaming crimson eyes, speaking in a low, violent tone, "Genshi. You have messed with the wrong person at the wrong time."

His eyes widened with fear, he had never seen me this angry before. I threw him once again and he fell into a sort of crater that his body made upon impact.  
I reach behind me for my bow and Hanoku screams, "No!" In a split second I saw Neji-sama, confused; Hanoku horrified and pleading; and Genshi afraid for his life; "Oh yeah, sorry Hanoku, I won't do that."

I picked him up by the back of his head and slammed his face into the tree then dropped him to the ground. "Baka!" I shouted and delivered a firm kick to his breadbasket. After regaining my composure I looked over to see Neji-sama still bleeding, "N-neji-s-sama! Um... A-are you okay?"

"Uh..." he turned away from me momentarily, "yeah." This worried me. 'Oh no. He's angry with me,' I thought, frightened and deeply regretful. I had only tried to make up for my teammates idiocy! Why was he reacting this way…?  
"Suimasen! I-I... hinto ni... suimasen, Neji-sama."

"Oh, arigatou. But um, we should probably leave now..." Hanoku bandaged Neji-sama's foot and he was able to walk fine, thank god. Though he had a slight limp, his speed was not affected at all. To my surprise and great relief, he took his spot next to me and after Hanoku had tended to Genshi's broken nose, small facial fractures and back injuries, everyone just went on like nothing had happened. We all continued making our way through the afternoon on our way to the Tea Village.

"Um... Tanomei-chan?" Neji addressed me, touching my arm slightly to get my attention. I felt a little shiver of happiness run through me and I blushed slightly, "Yes, Neji-sama?"

"Well... If you don't mind me asking, when Hanoku-san saw you reach for you bow, he screamed out in a panic but- you wouldn't have hit Genshi anywhere fatal, would you? I mean, I understand anger but he's your teammate an all…"

I found it cute and amusing that Neji-sama would think I might actually kill Genshi, but tried not to laugh as he had asked quite seriously. This was a sort of a difficult question, but I answered, after thinking about it a moment, "Of course I wasn't thinking, I wouldn't have killed him purposely. However, it wouldn't have mattered."

A slightly confused look shone in his ivory eyes, "What do you mean?" He slowed down his walking, as it appeared he'd become even more interested in this conversation. He had a sort of childlike curiosity about him now, something that I'd yet to see in him.

"Where I hit him. If I had shot that arrow... He would have died." I explained generally. "That's really interesting, why is that?"

I took a deep breath and began to explain my special techniques, "My arrows are infused with my own chakra," I slipped an arrow from the quiver on my back and showed him the small red inscription in the dark wood near the tail of my arrow and read it allowed, "Kijotooya."

Neji-sama now looked at me and chuckled a bit, "Excuse me?" It was understandable why he reacted in such a way, as "kijo" literally means "she-devil" or "witch". "Yes, it was a joke between my mother and I… Anyway, this arrow can paralyze or kill anyone in a single shot. It would make no difference whether I shot someone in the heart or the pinky toe."

Neji-sama's eyes widened a bit with interest, "Really now…? I've also heard that…" Neji-sama's voice now dropped to a whisper, "You were asked to join the ANBU."

I thought for a moment, I felt terribly about lying to Neji-sama. Yes, it was true that I had been asked to join the ANBU special task force a few months ago. However, I could not abandon my team and stayed with them, besides the fact that the ANBU probably only wanted me for my special abilities and cared nothing about my other talents. As much as I deeply hated the thought of lying to dear Neji-sama, this was all supposed to be top secret. I had told Ten-Ten though; it was only fair that I be truthful to Neji-sama, "Yes, it's true. But it was months ago but I declined. I have an obligation to my team and I will not leave them not even for the ANBU. They only wanted to utilize my 'special abilities' anyway, I will serve the Hokage and the Leaf Village as a ninja, not as a tool."

Neji-sama nodded, and with this he seemed to completely understand. This made me nearly burst with happiness, and I could not help smiling. For this I felt foolish, as I walked with a wide smile on my face, however this feeling of foolishness easily subsided, as Neji-sama was smiling as well. He continued the conversation, "Speaking of your gift, I have heard rumours about it. But really, what does it do?"

This, too, was a difficult question to answer, "Well, the standard is that I can read thoughts." When I said this Neji-sama's eyes widened, and it seemed he was blushing, "Of course, its only when my ability is activated, and sometimes early in the morning or when I'm tired. I can also control thoughts, though I never really use this, it completely drains me. My ability also enables me to feel the emotions of those around me; I sense them, especially strong ones such as fear. It sometimes grants me the power to access certain areas of the mind and manipulate them, such as emotion or logic. I can even temporarily disable a person's ability to lie, or even dream. I've never lost a fight, because I always see the person's move before they do."

"That is incredible…" Neji-sama replied and it made me happy. To know that he respected me as a ninja might grant me closer friendship with him, something I had always longed for. We got into a discussion of jutsu that lasted a couple of hours until he said, "Um, excuse me a moment Tanomei-chan," and he walked over to Ten-ten and as he went a could have sworn a saw a bit of pink in his face.

*****************5 hours later**************

"All right-tee! Well this is where we we'll be camping tonight." Korutsichi presented the clearing we had arrived in to the six of us young ninja plus Master Gai.

The long walk had been a nice refrain from all the drama and frustration. Genshi had not said another word, neither had Hanoku. Even while Neji-sama was off speaking with Ten-Ten-chan, I enjoyed the peace of walking through the woods, content with my own thoughts and the afternoon sun. As everyone settled into the clearing, Neji-sama returned to my side. We took off our backpacks and stretched, we had been walking a few hours which wasn't anything new but that didn't make it any less tiring. Finally we could rest.  
Korutsichi pulled two bundles out of his backpack; Gai did the same. "All right -tee! Now as you can see we have four tents. That means all of you get a tent-buddy to share a tent with. Okay so- uh, yes?"

Neji had his hand raised. "Korutsichi-sensei, sir, do we get to choose our tent-mates?" Sensei didn't even think about it before he laughed then glared and snapped very seriously, "Absolutely not."

"But... why?" Neji asked, slightly taken aback.  
Sensei lifted an eyebrow, "You wanna know why?"

Neji-sama nodded. Korutsichi-sensei leaned down and whispered something into Neji-sama's ear that made his entire face turn bright red, and when my sensei stood back up Neji-sama looked embarrassed, annoyed, shocked, and furious all at the same time.  
"That is why."

Hanoku raised his hand.  
"Uh no. Now I will assign your tents. Tent one will be Gai and myself. Tent two, Ten-ten and Tanomei-chan. Tent three...hmm...Hanoku and Neji," Sensei smirked, obviously proud of himself. Neji-sama looked at him as if saying,' You're kidding, right?' and sensei looked back, 'You wish'. "Now last tent will be Genshi and Lee. Okay, now set up your tents and Gai and me will get out some food."

"Gai and I."

That got Hanoku a smack. Ten-ten giggled, and we began setting up our tents.  
After more struggle than simple tents should cause six ninja, camp was set up. Though, it probably would have been easier if Neji hadn't been constantly badgered, and embarrassed, by Hanoku's need to know what Korutsichi said.  
After a few mild beatings Hanoku's curiosity faded. Ten-ten-chan and I sat on the bank of the stream, a short walk from the camp. "Hey, Ten-ten-chan?"

She turned to me, overjoyed that I said something, "Yeah Nomee-chan?"  
I hesitate for a moment, "Um… Well, how has Neji-sama been since I last saw him?"

She grinned teasingly, "Why do you want to know?" her eyes narrowed suspiciously as her grin widened.

I, again, hesitated, staring down at my hands and fiddling with a small rock I held in them, "Well... I'm just wondering, curious, you know? He's just, he seems a little... different."

She lifted an eyebrow, "Different? You mean... Completely in love with you?"  
I blushed bright red all over, "No way! He does not!"

Ten-Ten-chan looked at me, "Really? Can you seriously not tell? He walked with you the whole way here, completely engrossed in your conversation. Even over the past few months since he's seen you, if I even mention your name his face turns pink. He asks about you all the time. So don't you worry, he's just as crazy about you as you are about him." She winked and laughed lightly.

Feeling like a schoolgirl whose friend has just sang 'K-I-SS-I-N-G', I felt my face flush and I retorted nervously, "H-He does not!" I ran back towards the clearing after making some shallow excuse to do so. As I ran I was too occupied with covering my face to notice when I twisted my ankle and slipped on a rock. Just before I could turn around and catch myself, someone else did it for me.

"Well well, for someone known for their unequalled grace, Tanomei-chan, that could've been quite the stumble- oh!" He was smiling until he saw my shocked, red face. His face reddened, "A-are you okay Tanomei-chan? What's wrong?"

I quickly stood, and composed myself. "You startled me Neji-sama. I'm quite alright now, arigatou." I gave a little bow and smiled, I was so embarrassed. I turned to walk away, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Wha-," he tried as I started walking. I turned back to face him, "Hai, you need something Neji-sama?"

"Well I…" he turned, then faced me with a smile, "Well I'm glad I was so close by when you stumbled, aren't you? I wouldn't have wanted you to damage yourself, as women like you are not easy to come by."

I returned the smile at his gentlemanly statement, it made me feel good and smile inside as well as outside, "Very, thank you Neji-sama."

He stood smiling at me for a few long moments, without saying a word. It was a silence, but it wasn't awkward. Just standing in front of him was enough; being near to Neji-sama was all I really needed to be happy. I wanted to speak but it wasn't worth it to end my little moment. The moment I thought he was actually... Admiring me.


	3. Konoha Ai: NejixTanomei Chapter 3

Chapter 3: At the Mouth of the Stream

*************Later that Evening**************

Kurotsichi and Gai-sensei returned to the campsite with some fish and Genshi, Hanoku and I had all packed rice to fix for everyone. We had a modest meal by a fire that Genshi and Lee had made, and all was fine.

I looked up from my rice to see Ten-Ten had got to sit with Hanoku and Genshi, Gai and Lee were sitting together, Kurotsichi was stuffing his face alone, and Neji-sama was curiously absent… Ten-Ten caught me searching for him with my eyes and smiled slyly, "Looking for someone?"

"No!" I looked back down and stuffed a big bite of rice in my mouth, trying to hide my embarrassment. Of course, my attempts failed miserably, as even though I was looking away her teasing stares pierced me. Without looking I could still tell that she was grinning at me with that sly, amused look in her eyes. Just trying to look at someone else, I noticed that Genshi was eating his food rather ferociously, not out of hunger but it appeared to be out of anger or irritation. This was a bit strange but I didn't focus on it too long, as Neji-sama appeared from out of his tent. As soon as he'd fixed himself some dinner he sat down beside me, and as if he was reading my mind, said, "Sorry I'm a little late, I was freshening up my bandages," he smiled at me and said in a teasing, joking manner, "Did you miss me?"

I blushed madly as my immediate remark was, "Absolutely!" Neji-sama's eyes widened a little in surprise, then he laughed and I joined them. How glad I was he thought I was joking! Ten-Ten shot a glance at me as she noticed our small scene, she mouthed the word 'flirting' and I hid my face in my hands, she embarrassed me so. Suddenly I felt cool skin on my chin and my face was pulled gently from my hands. Neji-sama held my chin lightly in his hand and looked into my eyes, "Please, do not hide your face from me," he whispered in such a smooth, charming tone. Our faces were so close… "SMOOCH!" Ten-Ten shouted and it startled me so that I fell backwards off of the log and as Neji-sama tried to catch me, he also slipped off the round log and landed halfway on top of me. Never had I blushed so much in my life. Kurotsichi, who had been too busy stuffing his face to see what happened, stood up and looked over to see Neji-sama and I, on the ground, with my face flushed and Neji's face had fallen on my chest.

Before either of us had the chance to stand up, Kurotsichi-sensei grabbed Neji-sama by the collar and began shouting, "What in the hell do you think you're doing you pervert? This is MY student and you will not defile her! You—"

I grabbed Neji-sama from him and delivered a solid punch to Kurotsichi's cheek, "Baka! We both fell, causing such a fuss like that, how dare you!"

Ten-Ten-chan, Hanoku-kun and Genshi were all roaring with uncontrollable laughter. Neji-sama went off somewhere and I chose not to follow him, instead I decided to go off down by the riverbank and spend a little thinking time until I drifted off into a nap.

Neji-sama and I were together in the woods, a gap in the trees revealing the golden sunlight to us, as it shone over Neji-sama's beautiful form. We spoke of lovelier things than jutsu and other ninja business. Things like the sunlight, our favourite foods, and one of my favourite things in the world- my little brother, Marakuno-kun. "He sounds incredible, do you think that perhaps sometimes I could come over and babysit?" Neji-sama asked, smiling.

"Absolutely!" I replied to him excitedly, "Why, you could come over now if you'd like to. You're always welcome in my home, Neji-sama." I smiled at him and touched his shoulder.

He smiled enthusiastically, "Really? I would love to!"  
"Of course!" I replied and took his hand. Leading him back to my modest apartment, we passed all of my favourite shops by the streets I used to take Marakuno-kun to school. The late afternoon sun was golden and brilliant and we walked hand in hand back to my home. Upon arriving, I slipped in my key and stepped into the living room to find no Marakuno-kun. "Ni-chan!" I called for him.

My little brother came running out of his room and immediately hugged my waist, "Good evening Onne-chan!" He looked up at Neji-sama and smiling, reaching out his hand, "Good evening Hyuuga-sempai!"

Neji-sama gladly shook his hand, "And good evening to you, Marakuno-kun, how's school going?" Neji-sama asked in such an inquisitive, polite manner.

Marakuno-kun beamed, replying excitedly, "Great! I'm really good at Genjutsu, Ninjutsu too! Iruka-sensei says I'm a master at managing and controlling the flow of my chakra. But… the only area I'm having trouble with is Taijutsu, I'm just no good."

Neji-sama examined Marakuno-kun's saddened face and said, "Well, why should that be? I can help you with your Taijutsu anytime, Marakuno. I happen to be very skilled in man-to-man combat, I could make you the best in your class in no time."

Ni-chan's eyes widened, "I could train with you…? That'd be amazing!" He turned to me, bursting with excitement, "Imagine, Onne-chan, to train with Hyuuga Neji, the genius!"

I smiled and patted his head, "Yes, that will be something, won't it?" I was just as excited as my little brother, for if he started training under Neji-sama, then Neji-sama would be around more and I would have an excuse to see him all the time. Smiling widely I looked over at Neji-sama, "That sounds great. Thank you so much."

He smiled back at me, placing a hand gently on my shoulder and spoke in a low, sweet tone, "Anytime, of course. You're very welcome Tanomei-chan."

Feeling my cheeks heat up, I turned back to ni-chan, "Its late, is it not Marakuno-kun? If you want to be about to get up early and do your best at the academy tomorrow you should be getting to bed soon." Neji-sama backed me up, "She's right. A ninja without a good night's rest is hardly a useful one."

Marakuno-kun nodded in a businesslike and serious manner, "Yes, I shall get to bed then! Goodnight Onne-chan, goodnight Hyuuga Neji-sempai." Trying not to break his professional act, he shook Neji-sama's hand then quickly kissed my cheek and shook mine. Then he rushed off to his bedroom and it was lights out. I giggled at his funny display and Neji-sama chuckled as well. Sitting down on the couch, I offered him the place beside me, which he took. "Thank you again for offering to help ni-chan, it means so much to both of us," I said to him.

"The pleasure is all mine. Marakuno-kun is a good kid, and I'm sure he'll grow up to make a fine shinobi," Neji-sama replied, smiling at me. He then continued, looking slightly away, "I actually need to tell you Tanomei-chan, and I must apologize for that was my main reason of coming here tonight…"

This was curious, but I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Don't apologize, its completely fine, now, what is it you must tell me dear Neji-sama?"  
Suddenly he took both of my hands and looked up into my eyes with his own pearl-coulered irises that charmed me so, "Tanomei-chan, I lo—" 

"Oof! Sorry Tanomei-chan," I heard Hanoku's voice say. Upon opening my eyes I saw that I was riding piggyback style on his back. "H-Hanoku-kun...?" I mumbled, my mouth still tired from my nap. He chuckled, "Good morning Princess Aurora, how was your stream-side nap?"

I smiled, "Quite nice, thank you. But I must inquire, are you taking me to the dragon's cave?" He continued, "Ay, the dragon's keep. He sent me off in search of ye many an hour ago, would you like to be put down now?"

"Absolutely not," I scoffed then chuckled. Usually I would've demanded to be put down, but I was comfortable and frankly, did not want to walk. Hanoku let out a little sigh and carried me back to camp. Once he let me down he stretched his back and said, "Alright, goodnight. Thank you for tiring me out so I can get some good sleep."

I laughed, "Hey now, a ninja without a good night's sleep is hardly a useful one." Hanoku smiled and gave me a little wave before slipping back into his tent. My mind skimmed over what I had just said, it sounded oddly familiar… Then Ten-Ten-chan appeared behind me, "Welcome back!"

Smiling at her I asked, "Did you miss me?" Suddenly her teasing grin returned and in a mocking tone she replied, "Absolutely!"

I blushed and we sat around the fire, chatting a bit. Everyone else had already gone to bed. "It's getting late Nomee-chan, I'm turning in, you?" Ten-ten-chan asked me as she walked towards our tent.

"Um, yeah. Just give me a minute. I'm going to straighten up a bit first." I replied coolly.

"Alright then," she said, and entered the tent, giving me a little good night wave.

I sat silently by the barely burning fire from our supper. I couldn't stop thinking of him. 'This is ridiculous. This has to stop. Now.' I thought to no success. 'Ten-ten is insane. He couldn't share this...' I couldn't even think it. 'It isn't possible.' And then I had that dream… that wonderful dream. Was it possible that he was going to say…? Well, yet it was possible, but only in a dream.

I got up started walking, not thinking of where I was going until I stopped. 'Oh dear god no!' I stood, horrified, in front of Neji-sama and Hanoku's tent. I turned and strode as quickly and quietly back to my own tent. I entered slowly so as not to wake the lightly snoring Ten-ten.

'Yes, sleep will be good. Perhaps I can get my mind back in the right place,' I though reassuringly to myself. I pulled back the corner of my sleeping bag to find a small white card. I opened the note curiously, interested to see what it might say. In a small, neat hand it read:

_Meet me at the mouth of the stream at __  
__midnight. I'll be waiting. __  
__~Be patient_

Huh. Well that's odd. "Be patient," I whispered, and laughed softly, "A wit. So strange..." I knew this was probably some strange joke of Ten-Ten's, or perhaps Hanoku's, but I could not help but be curious as to what it might be.

I quietly left the tent and started wandering towards the stream. My watch said it was eleven thirty, however my curiosity said midnight. I walked slowly to waste time; finally I reached the mouth of the stream with ten minutes to spare.  
The spot was absolutely breathtaking. There was a small waterfall at the mouth running sparkling silver-blue water in the moonlight, surrounded by white stone and cherry trees. To think, I had just been meters from here a couple hours ago, I was disappointed that I hadn't been able to see it before now. "I had no idea a place like this even existed..." I said softly in still wonder.

"I had no idea a person like you could exist, and yet, here you are," said a familiar voice in the same soft, wondering tone. My eyes widened, could it be…?

I whipped around to see his pale face, silvery in the bright moonlight; he was a piece of the scenery. A statue made from the white stone behind him. His eyes seemed to glow in this light, glow as they pierced my heart. He was beautiful.  
He took my forearm lightly in his grasp, "Careful, don't slip again... Tanomei-chan," He whispered, almost as if more to himself than to me.

I took the hand that wasn't holding my arm, and whispered, "I won't, not with you here, Neji-sama" there was something about his angelic face in front of mine that made me, somehow, comfortable. It was now apparent to me that this was a dream; I must've fallen asleep again by the fire. But it seemed so real… I embraced it all, for it seemed this was the most beautiful dream I'd had in a long time.

"Why are we here?" I asked in soft curiosity after a long, sweet silence.  
"Why are you here, Tanomei-chan?" he asked me, staring into my eyes.

"Because... it felt right to be here, Neji-sama." I whispered softly, my cheeks already beginning to heat up. This moment was so light and smooth, how could it be anything other than a dream?

"Haven't you noticed, Tanomei-chan?" he said softly, "Haven't you noticed how, somehow, that since we've seen each other... Our feelings have changed? That the bond between us has strengthened to the point that... We can no longer describe it as friendship?" He took a step closer, and gently pulled me into his chest as he continued, "I have. I have also noticed that, somehow, I think I..."

"I love you," I whispered, the words came so naturally to me that it was surprising. For so long I could not even admit that silently, to myself. Yet now I was able to say them so easily, the words slid off my tongue.

He looked at me and smiled with a smile I'd never seen him wear before. Almost relieved and relaxed, like everything had just fallen into place, "Exactly," he whispered.

I looked up at him and saw my loving, longing, mystified expression mirrored in his eyes, the space between our faces closed slowly, and our lips met gracefully. 'Just like... My dream...' Our cold mouths melted into each other.  
We kissed so passionately and naturally it felt like the sun and sky were meeting for the very first time. In that moment, we didn't need anything but each other, and we couldn't live without it. In that moment, I knew that it would always be this way, Neji-sama and I, together forever.

When our lips parted I said softly, "I love you, Neji-sama."  
He smiled at me, "As I love you, Tanomei-chan. But, I always wanted to ask you… why do you call me Neji-sama? I am no better than you."

I blushed madly at this question, as I'd never thought I would have to answer it. Struggling a little to get the words out I finally was able to say, "B-Because… no matter what, I've always been…yours. My heart belongs to you as a servant to his master. I am yours, and you are my Sama. My Neji-sama."

His eyes went a little wide, and suddenly he pulled me into a strong hug, his arms wrapped tightly around me. "I will never let anyone hurt you. If anyone wants to get to you, they'll have to go through me and I'll fight them to the death," he said in a soft, yet sturdy tone. I believed every word that he said, which he said with such conviction. "And if anyone tries to steal you from me…" he laughed lightly, "Just let them try. I'll rip their arms off and beat them with the bloody ends."

When he said this, I giggled, but I know he wasn't joking. His arms now felt like a protective wall around me, and I loved it so much, I loved _him_ so much. Neji-sama's voice lowered to a sweet whisper, "I love you, and you will always be safe with me."

***************six hours later***************

"Wake up sleeping beauty, it's morning time."  
I opened my eyes slowly and sleepily to the beautiful, ringing bells voice that woke me. "So it wasn't a dream after all…" I said weakly, looking up at my pillow.

"Nope," Neji-sama smiled and laughed, "I thought it was too until I saw you sleeping on my lap, cutie." He winked at me playfully, I giggled and winked back at him. Such a sweet, silly moment, and yet it meant so much. For the first time in a very long time I was truly happy, I could be myself with him.  
I laid my head back on his lap and looked up at him, "We're such rebels, Neji-sama," I grinned.  
He grinned back at me, "That we are Tanomei-chan, that we are," He laughed, and we just sat there, fully content with the new, brighter skies and the suddenly sunnier summer day.

Ten-Ten POV~

"Where _IS_ she? She is in SO much trouble when I find her!" I screamed, frustrated. Genshi, Lee and I had been looking for her all morning with no success. 'Where could Nomee-chan have gone?' I thought to myself.

"Maybe she's just training, Ten Ten-chan. I'm sure she's fine, maybe we should take a break, have some breakfast," Genshi tried to lighten the mood.

"She would've told me or left a note or something. Besides, she left all her weapons and stuff in the tent," I was annoyed at the fact that my best friend is missing and her own teammate won't even help look for her!

"Well, maybe she...-" Genshi tried.

"Well maybe she's lost. Maybe she's hurt. Maybe she was kidnapped. Maybe she needs our help!" I yelled at him, I don't like to be rude but my best friend could be in trouble and I was not having it.

"I see your point but- Ten Ten-chan, we have no idea where to start looking, you see?" Ah, Genshi, he just had to be the voice of logic and reason. I hate know-it-alls like that, ugh.

I sat down on one of the logs that we had placed around the campfire and thought 'He's right though. How do we look for her if we don't even know where to start?' This is getting so frustrating. I miss my Nomee, "I just hope she's okay…" I said quietly to myself.  
"I'm sure she'll be fine Ten-Ten, we'll find her. I'm sure we will," Genshi said reassuringly, placing a hand on my shoulder. Then it dawned on me, 'I may not know where to start, but I do know someone who will know where to find her!'

"Yes! Genshi-san!" I sprang up from my seat, proud of myself for figuring out this oh, so obvious solution.

"What Ten Ten-chan?" Genshi asked, after picking himself up. My shriek of delight had scared him and he'd fallen backward, poor thing.

"We can just get-"

Just then Hanoku-kun stumbled sleepily out of his tent rubbing the back of his messy head, "Mhmph… Hey uh… Has anybody seen Neji this morning?"  
Genshi-san and I locked shocked and angry eyes, we said, in unison,  
"He didn't."  
"She didn't."

Horrified, I remembered something I saw in her sleeping bag when I went through it this morning, and ran into the tent to retrieve it. 'The little paper!' I came back out to open the note written in a hand I had known for 3 years:

_Meet me at the mouth of the stream at _  
_midnight. I'll be waiting. _  
_~Be patient_

"Oh no…" He wouldn't. He didn't. He wouldn't dare. Would he? Then I remembered yesterday…

_~we were walking through the forest when Neji walked over to me and we started talking.  
__  
__"Hey Ten-Ten...?" Neji said nervously.  
__  
__"Yeah Neji?" I said.  
__  
__"Um..." He dropped his tone to a whisper, "Um… If there was this... woman you really cared for, um... how would you get her attention?"  
__  
__'Neji is asking me for romance advice? Too weird!' But I took the chance I'd wanted for sooooooo long, "Tanomei-chan huh?" I winked and gave him my signature grin.  
__  
__His face instantly turned red, "Hypothetically Ten-Ten!" He snapped. I giggled, 'Heehee he's so shy!'  
__  
__"Now answer the stupid question please," He mumbled, looking down at his feet.  
__  
__"Well..." I turned away to hide my smug grin a little, "You would woo her, you know?"  
__  
__He was automatically confused. "Woo her?"  
__  
__"You know, charm her. Impress her. But don't be too flashy, or too braggy. Then she'll think you're conceded, which is a total turn off."  
__  
__"Well, how do I impress her?"  
__  
__'He's really serious about it. Hmm... Interesting.' "Well... It depends on what she likes in a guy, you know?"  
__  
__He was starting to get frustrated, "How do I know that?"  
__  
__"It depends..." I smirked, I couldn't help it.  
__  
__"On what?"  
__  
__"Is it Tanomei?" I narrowed my eyes, grinning widely and poking his arm to make him tell me, "C'mon, spill."  
__  
__He hesitated, annoyed and embarrassed, "yes." he mumbled.  
__  
__"What was that?" I grinned.  
__  
__He glared at me, "Yes. Don't be a smart-ass Ten-Ten."  
__  
__I giggled, "Well then... Nomee-chan likes honesty, classiness. A gentleman..." I thought a minute, "You're gentleman enough. But, it takes a lot to make her actually, care. About anything. So you'll have to be a little pushy. Assertive, you know? But sweet too, don't be a jerk about it."  
__  
__He was silent, deep in thought. "Classy. Gentleman. Impress her with honesty?"  
__  
__"No no no. Romantic, and assertive. Classy gentleman. She likes honesty so maybe you should just do those things, and tell her how you feel? Yes! Tell her how you feel about her, what you like about her but don't be cheesy or drag it out too much. Okay?"  
__  
__He was deep in thought again, he furrowed his brow in concentration, "Tell her how I feel without overwhelming her. Be a gentleman, but assertive to get my point across?"  
__  
__I grinned, I was so proud, "Yes, yes! Perfect! You are my star pupil Neji, go get her!"  
__  
__He smirked, "Thank you, I- I will."~  
_  
Who would've thought he would actually take my advice.

That would usually be great but why did he have to take my advice like this? I said assertive not _criminal_! "I should've never opened my big, stupid mouth!" I nearly shouted at myself, 'I told my good friend and team mate to flirt with my best friend and he kidnaps her!' I was disgusted. This is horrible.

"Earth to Ten-Ten! What does the note say? Where. Is. Tanomei-chan." Genshi was furious, but right. I turned the note around so he could read it. "He didn't."  
I immediately snapped out of drama mode, "He did. And we can kill him later. But now, Nomee is our mission."

"You're right." Genshi was now serious as we started running, Hanoku and Lee right behind us, not a clue what's going on.

Out of drama mode, into hero mode. This is a rescue mission now, and my best friend is the person we're rescuing. Possibility of failure: 0. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sweet Beginnings

Tanomei POV~

"Aaah! Ne-jiii! Stop it!" I tried to shield myself from the constant splashes, but my attempts were feeble.

He laughed, "Neji-sama you're getting me all wet! Stop splashing me!" I squealed, trying not to laugh and encourage him.

"Oh fine," he laughed.

I narrowed my eyes and grinned, he raised an eyebrow. In split second I spun around and used both hands to release a miniature tsunami right in his face.  
His eyes widened, "What was that?" glaring playfully he continued, "Oh so that's how the game is played eh?"

I returned his play glare and crouched as if ready to pounce. He grinned, and we continued to play in the stream. Whispering something under his breath, he activated his byakugan.

I smirked, "Two can play at that game," I in turn activated ability, my eyes brightening from their usual russet red, to a bright, glowing crimson, my pupils invert to they point where they're almost invisible.

His eyes widened again, "What is that? Is that your gift?"  
I smirked again, "Yes, what of it? Oh and by the way, that is a very improper way of using yours."

He blushed and looked away, "That's cheating!"

I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him. "Oh yeah? How."

He furrowed his brow, "It is and you know it."

I smiled, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. You're just jealous."

He grinned, "Jealous? Why would I be jealous of you?"

I was confused, "Huh? We're not being cocky are we?"

He smirked, "I have spent last night and this morning with the most amazing woman on the planet and you've fallen for me. Why would I be jealous of you? As a matter of fact, I think I'm getting the better deal out of this, it was luck that brought me to you."

This frustrated me, "Neji-sama. You could've had anyone you wanted and you chose someone like me. We have something that most people wouldn't DREAM of having. So don't you ev-"

He interrupted me with his lips. I was at first too annoyed to accept, but he sucked me in, pulling me closer to him by my waist. As always, I just can't resist. The passionate display was warm and sweet; I wished it could last for hours. However our kiss and my moment ended quickly. I looked up at Neji-sama and he seemed a bit nervous, like he was almost afraid.

I turned to see what he was blindly staring at and I was just as shocked as he. Standing a few feet away from us were Ten-Ten, Genshi, Lee, and Hanoku-kun. Ten Ten-chan and Genshi-san were wearing the same, shocked and furious expression, while Hanoku-kun and Lee-san were just shocked and confused.

Neji-sama's expression changed, he was now defensive, and angry, with a tone to match. "What are you doing here?" He said, stepping out towards them, holding his arm out in front of me protectively.

"We are here to get Tanomei. What were you thinking Neji? That we wouldn't notice you kidnapped her?" Ten-Ten was furious. Neji-sama and I looked at each other, smiled and laughed, _kidnapped_? What are they, crazy?

Ten-Ten was horrified, "You think this is a joke? Neji you sick-"

The joking mood was abruptly ended. "Ten Ten-chan. I came here of my own free will, and if you think you are finishing that sentence and leaving unharmed you are mistaken. I was in now way kidnapped. I appreciate your concern, but it is highly unnecessary. Leave now, and there won't be any more problems." Now I was the furious one.

"What? What has he done to you? What are you doing?" She took my wrist, "Come on we're-"

"Leaving." Neji-sama interrupted in an unmistakable tone, "Leave now, and release her. She said she wants to be here. Let  
her be."  
Ten-Ten hesitated, and released me. Her face was horrified, and angry. "So that's the way it has to be." She drew a kunai, "We're going to fight for this?"

"So be it," Neji-sama replied, taking a stance.

What? No, my best friend and the love of my life... fighting, this can't happen. "No. Don't do this, please don't," I pleaded, clinging to Neji-sama's shoulder, "Don't do this Neji-sama, please..."

"That's it Tanomei-chan, this is ending. He can't have you! It isn't right!" Genshi shouted out, suddenly joined the conflict, big mistake.

"I see. I have mistaken my opponent. Another day Ten-Ten," Neji-sama turned to Genshi with a serious expression. "You love her, too. Well, you think we aren't right together, you want her then?"

Genshi was silent. "Hm. Well, we could either, fight to the death for her... or let her decide who she wants. What will it be?" Neji-sama smirked.

"Neji-sama, love, please don't do this. Please," I came to his side, "Genshi just leave him alone."

"You expect me to walk away knowing you're sucking face with this- sick jerk? No way!" Genshi lashed out and Hanoku cheered, ignorant but excited about what was going on.

"I'm a sick jerk, am I? Well she's chosen me. It isn't my fault you aren't man enough to handle it," Neji-sama looked at my frustrated face and wrapped his arm tighter around my waist, "Can you really argue with her? Just because she has chosen me and not you?"

Genshi lost control and ran forward. Before I could see what happened, Neji-sama was torn from my waist and thrown back a few meters. When he got up his nose was bleeding.

Neji-sama stood up, calm as ever, and stared Genshi right in the eyes, "That childish are we?" He brushed himself off, and reached for my hand, "Come love, let us leave in case this gets any more immature and violent," He kissed my forehead and we started to walk away.

"Get off her you sick jerk. You make her look disgusting, the way some might mistake you for a woman and all," Genshi smirked then Ten-Ten, Lee, and Hanoku all roared with laughter.

Neji-sama stopped, and turned. "That's it. I'm kicking your ass."  
"Well, hope I don't lose, it'd be a shame to get beaten up by a girl," Genshi stood smirking and proud of himself. 'What a punk,' I thought.

Neji-sama was infuriated; I glared at Genshi-san and the rest of them, "Neji-sama... He's not worth it, love," I pressed myself against him, and whispered in his ear, "He's only jealous," I kissed his neck and ran my hands over his chest and stomach, down his sides and thighs, sending a chill up my spine and causing me to bite my lip, "You have a beautiful, sexy body while he's stuck with that of a lanky, awkward teenager. You're beautiful and more masculine that anyone I know, and I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too, Tanomei-chan, be mine," he kissed my upper lip and ran his tongue lightly across the bottom. I shivered with excitement and wrapped my arms around his neck as we kissed passionately.

Genshi was uncomfortable and disgusted, "She's right," we ignored him, "That's the only problem I see in your relationship," we slowed, "One day, Tanomei's gonna be fed up with having a boyfriend prettier than she is."

*******************************************  
Neji POV~

That's it. He had gone way too far. But, just before I broke free of her grasp to teach the loser a little lesson on respect, I heard a sound, a kind of snarl, rip from my chest. Only, I hadn't done it. She had. She whipped around and I jumped out to see her face, what I saw shocked me.

There is no word for the fury I saw embossed in that face. Her eyes were as black as onyx, and fixed ferociously on Genshi, who looked like a frightened squirrel. Her teeth were bared between soft, pink lips, and she crouched forward in front of me, snarling, like some sort of wild feline. It was horrifying and yet... strangely attractive.

Then she screamed and launched herself at her prey, who collapsed under her. There were a few ripping and snapping sounds, many pathetic screams, and one yelp. After about twenty seconds, Tanomei-chan stood, one hand on her hip and the other lifting Genshi by his neck, as if she were showing off the prize of her hunt.

Her face had quickly returned to its full, heavenly condition. Her eyes were again their soft russet-red colour, full pink lips were again bearing a gentle smile, and not one dark, silky hair was out of place around her beautifully pale face.

Just as I was finishing up admiring her lovely face, her wind-chime voice rang, "Genshi-san, do you think I'm pretty?"

She turned to him smiling, clutching his neck tightly in one hand, he struggled in her grasp, "Yes, yes! You are very very pretty!"

Tanomei-chan smiled sweetly, her straight white teeth gleamed a bit in the sun, "Thank you Genshi-san. Now, in a crowd, might you mistake my Neji-sama for a woman?"

He could breathe a bit easier now, "Well-"

"Wrong." She snapped, her darkening with her anger. She gripped his neck tighter and his face turned a bit blue; he struggled and shouted out, "No no no! Never!"

"Thank you very much Genshi-san and while you heal, may you have learned something today about respecting your peers," She dropped him to the ground, "Have at him," she directed Hanoku.

Hanoku rushed over to him, "Dear god woman, you broke his arm!"  
Tanomei-chan turned slowly with one of her 'excuse me, would you like to die today?' looks and said in a low, frightening tone, "He'll live won't he?"

Hanoku wavered under the pressure of her stare, "Well, um of course but-"

"Then heal him now and shut your mouth. You're smarter than that, Hanoku-kun," she turned back, took my hand and we began walking in the opposite direction, no one dared stop us.

After a couple hundred meters or so, she stopped and turned to me, grinning, "He won't ever mock you or us again will he? I not only broke his arm; but I also temporarily took away his ability to lie!" she burst into melodious laughter, and I joined her.

"I wonder how long it'll take Hanoku-san to find that out and start taking advantage of it," I laughed and she with me. I sincerely love moments like this, when we could be completely real, ourselves, with each other. We can be free together, that's what I truly love about Tanomei-chan.

'Dear god I love this woman!' I suddenly screamed in my head. I seized my Tanomei-chan by her shoulders and kissed her deeply; our lips met and her warm, soft mouth merged with mine as we began. We moved in synch like dancers to music with each other's warmth flowing through us, I parted my lips and exhaled. She did the same and I tasted her breath on my tongue. The sweet, crisp, deathly taste reminded me of last night, our first kiss of many.

_~"I love you," she whispered, in a calm, gentle tone, almost one of realization.  
__  
__"Exactly," I replied, and we kissed.  
__  
__There was something about that taste, her breath, which was so entrancing I could never stop. She was a drug that I'd been addicted to long before I had ever tried her, and she wasn't letting me out now.__ But __I didn't even want out, I was cornered, she was my capturer and she knew it.  
__  
__'She has me, no sense in trying to get away,' I thought, because I knew she'd captured my heart; she was holding me to life. I need her. I cannot live without my Tanomei-chan.  
__  
__There was something about the way her tongue felt on mine that made me want her more than life. I had to have her. I have to have her.  
__  
__"Be mine, Tanomei-chan," I whispered into her ear, and she looked up at me with the face of an amused child whose mother had made a simple mistake, "Don't you understand, Neji-sama? I have always been yours. Always, I have belonged solely to you. You are my Sama. My Neji-sama, you've always owned me."~  
_  
In that moment, everything made perfect, unmistakable sense. Haite Tanomei, and I, Hyuuga Neji, were interlaced in destiny. Our fates were locked together in a way we could not possibly avoid. We had been attracted to each other by fate, somehow, Tanomei-chan, and I will be together forever.

*******************************************

Tanomei POV~

Suddenly, the mood of our sweet embrace changed. Neji-sama was now enthusiastic, almost furious in his passion and thrill, the intensity of his passionate rage ran over his mouth like boiling water as he welded it to mine.  
His tongue slid behind my lips as he found the skin exposed at the small of my back, clutching my waist with his feverish hands.

He tore me from myself and against him until there was not an inch of space between us, his fiery skin, more scorching than the sun in his passion, fit into every crease and corner of my body. As he kissed me I could feel the passion flow from him through me.

I stopped kissing him to breathe for a moment and gasped, "Wow."

Neji-sama looked at me and smiled widely, with an almost mad enthusiasm I'd never seen before, gasping, "Y-yeah. Don't you get it, love?" This confused me.

"I-I just realized- we're meant for each other."

I kissed him lightly, "Of course we are love-"

"No I mean- REALLY made for each other," I was puzzled by this; he continued, "You and I are meant to be, our destinies are one!"

I laughed lightly, "Of course love, don't you see? I told you, I am yours. Always have been, always will be," I smiled and stood on my tip-toes to kiss his forehead, "Silly Neji-sama!"

He looked astonished. Then he laughed, "Well I guess you're just a few steps ahead of me Tanomei-chan, no surprise I suppose."

I giggled, "Well then let's play catch-up," I winked and kissed him.

'If someone were to tell me that there is a more perfect place than here, a more perfect person than Neji-sama, and a more perfect moment than now- I'd hit them. It's a shame people kiss their mothers with such lying mouths.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Dream

Tanomei POV~

Running. Running. "Do not stop. You _cannot_ stop." I mutter under my breath as I push harder and harder. My lungs burn, my heart throbs, and my legs scream for mercy; I will not stop for anything. I hear them behind me, their livid screams ripping through the air between us; their thoughts nearly as loud and just as vicious. As hard as I try I simply cannot block their damned thoughts, the noise was too much, it was maddening. 'Silence!' I screamed in my mind, 'Silence!'

"Stop them! Get the girl dead or alive! Get the boy _alive_!" Lady Uyuudei shrieked to the few shinobi of our clan as they chased after me and the young child, my baby brother, I had clinging to my back. Her mouth widened and her jaw jutted outwards, the vein in her throat showed and her eyes seemed they would pop out of her head. The woman was insane; she screamed with a near demonic screech, "_Get the boy_!"

The men behind me were trying as hard to get to me, as I was to be away from them. They would stop at nothing to get to me, to get to him. Why? They did not want either of us, they did not want us to be amongst them, we were demons in their eyes. Why could they not allow our peaceful escape? However I realized that now was not the time for such questioning. My mission was clear: get my brother and myself to Konohagakure safely. I whipped around quickly without breaking step, the black trees of the Seigin forest were a blur as I ran, and I was flying in through the cold midnight air.

I knew that I only had seconds before they caught up to me. I instinctively reached for an arrow from the quiver on my back, just under my little brother. The thin wood felt foreign in my hand now as I set it in my bow and drew it back; every possibility flashed through my mind as I tried to choose my target. My nerves were maddening, but my hands were steady. 'I must stop them. They will hurt Marakuno... No.'

Then I knew. It won't due to injure any of them, or even to kill one of them. How do you kill a snake? You cut off his head. "You will not hurt him!"

I screamed as I released my arrow, staring after my weapon as it flew, perfectly straight, towards the dark-haired woman in white, the woman who hated me more than anything, my worst enemy. The streak of crimson exploded into a blood splatter from Lady Uyuudei's chest and she shrieked with a horrifying scream only someone as vile as she could sound. Uyuudei fell to her knees and her head dropped, her dark eyes still open. Lady Hanatabi Uyuudei, my mother.

**!**

I woke laughing, roaring bells of pure joy were ringing loudly from my throat as my dearest little brother burst into my room, now eight years old and growing up too fast. He rubbed his eyes, yawning and spoke in a slow, sleepy manner, "What is... so funny onne-chan? You woke me..."

Upon hearing this I looked around to see that I was not in the forest- I was not running- I was sitting up in my bed, in my room. I was Haite Tanomei, a young shinobi fourteen years old, living in a modest apartment with my eight-year-old younger brother, Haite Marakuno, who was standing before me, half asleep. The sight was a cute one, as he rubbed his tired little eyes, his hair a wild mess and his little pajama pants gathered at the ankles due to his short legs.

I slowly revolved my gaze around the room, the white-gray walls, and my nightstand with pictures of myself with Marakuno, Ten-Ten-chan, Neji-sama, Genshi-san, Hanoku-kun and Kurotsichi-sensei. These were my best friends, teammates and the most cherished people in my life.

I looked to my dresser with even more pictures; one in particular caught my eye- a young, pale, dark-haired girl holding two infants in each arm. One baby had the same dark hair and bright crimson eyes as she; the other had dark hair and matching brown eyes. The girl was smiling, thrilled to hold her new siblings, the red-eyed boy baby was laughing, the girl baby slept.

I felt one single tear roll down my cheek, and ripped my eyes from the photograph. Marakuno crawled up onto my bed and sat down beside me, wiping my tear away, "It's okay onne-chan…"

Straightening myself, I said, "No ni-chan, it isn't. I'm sorry I woke you, go back to bed. Get some rest, you have school tomorrow."

He hesitated, looking worried. I hated to see his handsome little face twisted into such a poor emotion. His eyes were concerned- almost afraid, with deep dark circles beneath them, they began to water.

I pulled him to my chest, petting his little head and rocking him gently. Usually one wouldn't do this to an eight-year-old boy, but I felt it appropriate now. Marakuno-kun did not cry often, 'Ninjas never cry!' I remembered vividly him saying; chest out and shoulders back, in the deepest voice he could manage. He is such a happy kid, it amazes me sometimes, the way he handles things. He lifted his head, "I'm s-sorry o-onne-chan…-"

"Shh… It's okay Marakuno-kun it will_ always _be okay. You know that," I cooed him and held him close, one more tear started to form in the corner of my eye and I wiped it away quickly when my cell phone began to sing, "He's stuck, in ruts, wearing leading pants. Buried, chest deep in a Maringot Wondering wh-" Knowing who it was, I answered my phone.

"Hello?" I whispered into the phone, still cradling my sweet little brother, rocking him gently and whispering "shh…shh".

"Are you okay?" a wonderfully familiar voice answered. "What's going on, is Marakuno alright?"

"I'm-," it took me a moment to compose myself, then whispered "fine, Neji-sama. Just had a bad dream, Marakuno-kun is having a little trouble, just comforting him. Why is it that you called? I don't mind at all my love, but it is late."

"I know," he whispered softly, "but I sensed there was something wrong with you, my love. Are you sure you're alright? If you need me, I can be there in just a couple minutes"

Pausing for a moment, I was stunned. He knew me so well; that he could sense this stress I was feeling…? As much as I wanted to call him to me, to have him come to me and hold me in his arms, however I knew it might bother Marakuno, and I couldn't deprive Neji-sama of his sleep. I quickly replied, "I'm fine Neji-sama, go back to sleep."

"Well," he struggled, "Okay. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, I'll pick you up at seven, right?"

"Of course, goodnight Neji-sama, I love you."

"I love you too Tanomei-chan."

I hung up the phone and looked to Marakuno, who smiled widely and looked up at me teasingly, "You got a date tomorrow?"

I playfully pushed him, "Why do _you_ want to know?"

He grinned at me and ran to the door, "Oh nothing, nothing. See you!"

He winked and rushed back to his room. I laughed under my breath, "I have to play mother most of the time… But we're still brother and sister." I lay back down, hoping to get some more sleep. 'He and Neji-sama... What would I do without them?' They were the most important people in the world to me; I simply could not live without them in my life.

**********about three hours later**********

I woke the next morning and got dressed and ready to take Marakuno to school. Today I spent just a little more time fixing my hair, making sure it was perfect since I would be seeing my wonderful boyfriend today. I was in such a good mood that I opened up the living room window of our apartment. It was bright, not a cloud in sight, a warm June morning. Marakuno had meticulously pestered me about my date with Neji-sama, and I said absolutely nothing, "None of your business," I stuck my tongue out at him, he was getting so frustrated over nothing.

At exactly 7 a.m. a knock came to the door, I went over to answer it, "I'll get it."

I opened the door to see a smiling Neji-sama and Marakuno said, "Are you serious? Pff! I got all worked up over him coming to take us to school?" I nodded at him, sticking my tongue out and pulling my cheek down, making a face that only siblings make. Then I turned back to Neji-sama and smiled, "Good morning Neji-sama, how are you today?"

"I'm doing great Tanomei-chan, and you?" he kissed my cheek softly and smiled, I nodded and kissed his lips, conveying that I was just fine. He then bent over, closer to ni-chan, "and how are you Marakuno?"

"I'm perfectly fine as long as you don't go kissin' all over me too," ni-chan said, clearly annoyed. He crossed his arms and looked away from Neji-sama, which made me a bit sad. I really hoped they would get along. I wished Marakuno-kun wouldn't be so stubborn.

Neji-sama struggled to laugh in this highly awkward situation and managed to say, "Well, that's good. Um… ha ha, we should get going now I guess." He opened the door and gestured me ahead of him smiling in a charming and gentleman-like, "Ladies first, Tanomei-chan."

I smiled and "Thank you, Neji-sama." I stepped through the doorway, Marakuno right at my side. Neji-sama closed the door behind us and we began walking through the waking streets of Konoha, towards the ninja academy.

There was very little conversation between the three of us, but I was comfortable. Neji-sama held my hand, which always made me happy. However, ni-chan seemed bothered, as he walked between us, in front of our interlocked fingers. Neji-sama at one point turned to me, gently rubbing the top of my hand with his thumb and one corner of his mouth raised into an unrecognizable expression- suddenly our hands were torn apart.

"Don't you _ever _let me catch you thinking about _**my sister**_ in such a sinful manner again Hyuuga Neji!" I heard Marakuno-kun shout and I whipped around.

Neji-sama was thrown flat on his back, Marakuno standing on his chest, screaming pointing at Neji's nose. "Ni-ch-" I tried to shout, but Neji-sama interrupted, "How did _you_ do _that_? I mean, for one you threw me back with one hit, and then… do you have the gift too?"

Neji-sama was shocked, not angry, and somewhat... amused, even. He directed his shocked and curious question to my little brother, who replied strongly, clearly showing out and trying to show Neji-sama that he was his equal, "I can do anything! I _will_ do anything for my **sister**!"

Neji-sama tried to stand; Marakuno stepped on his throat, rendering him unable to move or breathe. That was enough, my eyes went dark and I said sharply, "Marakuno Shahamaru Seigin _Haite_! Unacceptable, off him! _**Now**_!"

Ni-chan slowly backed down, and retreated to my side. I took Markuno-kun round his shoulders and looked apologetically at Neji-sama, I hoped so much that he wouldn't be angry, "Neji-sama I am so very sorry about that he-"

"He loves you. Not only that, but he can protect you, even at such a young age. That's amazing," he turned to ni-chan, "Marakuno, I know you may not like me, but I need you to do something for me." Marakuno-kun was unconvinced and stared into Neji-sama's eyes with a piercing look of anger. "Always take care of your sister, especially if I'm not around, okay?"

"Neji-sama, this is silly. I don't need protection-" I spoke up, slightly annoyed with my hands on my hips, I felt this conversation was taking a highly unnecessary turn.

"What if one day you do?" Marakuno suddenly spoke, looking up at me seriously. I had never seen this look before, and he continued, "I will protect you if you really need it or not, onne-chan."

"Good, now—" Neji-sama tried to speak, but now it was I that cut him off.  
"If you too really love me, and if you really want to protect me, you'll get along. I know you don't like him, Marakuno-kun, and I know its awkward for you Neji-sama, but you're the two most important people in my life and I can't handle you not getting along. Marakuno-kun, get over your stubbornness and Neji-sama, try to loosen up," I said to them.

They could both tell that I was upset, and looked at eachother for a moment. Neji-sama held out his hand, and after a few moments, Marakuno-kun shook it. This made me so happy; I hugged them both tightly. "T-Tanomei chan…" Neji-sama struggled. "We- We can't breathe…!" Marakuno-kun was struggling as well. I squealed in delight and hugged them tightly, "I'm so happy! I love you too so much!"

"We love you too… please let us go!" they spoke in unison. This made me laugh and I released them, giggling with joy. Both Neji-sama and Ni-chan looked highly embarrassed. I kissed Ni-chan's forehead and Neji-sama's sweet lips.

Marakuno-kun made some disgusted faces at this display, but Neji-sama and I smiled. He then looked at his watch, "Oh, we'd better hurry Marakuno you musn't be late," Neji-sama commented, at which point ni-chan and I turned to each other and said in unison, "Race ya."

"Wha-" Neji tried but we were too quick.

"123 Go!" We were off- running free through the vacant, just waking Konoha streets. Shops and restaurants flew by us, my legs had a mind of their own, and my heart sped up instantly, instinctively. I was flying through the street, most of the time my feet didn't touch the ground- Marakuno leapt, and suddenly was meters ahead of me- my competitive spirit kicked in immediately and I pulled three kunai from my pouch and threw them far in front of me. Throwing myself forward, running on the kunai for extra momentum and a last great boost. I was ahead for only a moment when I was thrown back, "Hey we agreed no chakra force-fields!"

Marakuno laughed as he was now ahead, "So that's how we play it eh?" I shouted after him, I pulled a single arrow and my bow from my back and shot it in one swift movement.

"Wh-wha?" He shouted in confusion as he was stuck. I had hit the heel of Marakuno-kun's shoe perfectly, pinning him to the ground, "Ha! Cheaters never win ni-chan!" I turned just enough to stick my tongue out at him.

I caught Neji-sama out of the corner of my eye, sprinting as fast as he could; he seemed unable to keep up. I whipped around and scooped Marakuno up in my arms, "Come on Neji-sama! You're in it too!"

"Oh it's on!" his competitive spirit kicked in as well and he smirked. Neji-sama now ran faster, and was catching up quickly, too quickly. "Alright! Neji-sama, ni-chan, it's Haite versus Hyuuga!" I shouted.

Marakuno screamed in delight. His boyish competitiveness was heightening, and I realized that he would probably use this to take out his passive aggression on Neji-sama.

"So that's how the game is played is it Tanomei-chan? Well you're on! Loser buys breakfast!" Neji barely shouted, he was only a meter away now, catching up quickly.

"Agreed!" I then leapt into the air, "Run ni-chan!"

I set my hands to the soles of his feet and thrust him forward; the ninja academy was in sight. Marakuno soared through the air and landed 10 meters from the gates, I landed farther behind him, barely behind Neji, "Neji-sama, aren't the Hyuuga known for their great speed?"

I grinned and pushed off with one foot, landing just ahead of him and watched as my brother ran so fast, the average eye would barely be able to see him. He stood beneath the gate archway, smiling in triumph; I was quick to him, Neji right behind me. "I believe you owe us _both_ breakfast, Neji," the victor declared.

Neji-sama was panting and leaned over, supporting his hands on his knees, "I- I guess I do, this weekend Marakuno?"

Marakuno grinned with pride, "Sure, Hyuuga."

We all laughed before I saw the time, "Oh! Ni-chan you'll be late- run to class as fast as you can!"

"Bye onne-chan, bye Neji-kun!" and he ran off to class, just as I'd asked him. Neji-sama kissed my cheek, "This isn't an- an everyday thing is it?" he asked weakly, I laughed, 'He'll get used to it... Eventually.'

As we began to walk away from the academy I remembered something and looked over at Neji-sama, "Hey, Neji-sama…?" I asked. He turned to me and smiled, "What is it, dear Tanomei-chan?"

"Why did my brother tackle you to the ground?"

His face went bright red, "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

I raised an eyebrow at him, then replied coolly, "You know… If you don't tell me, I can ask Marakuno-kun."

His eyes widened and he struggled to speak. He was clearly embarrassed, how cute! My eyes went red and I peered into his thoughts, what I saw made me blush. I took his hand, and started walking a little faster. Neji-sama spoke up, "Tanomei-chan…? What's your rush?"

"We're going home," I said, walking faster still.  
"Home? I thought we were training today," he asked, clearly confused.

I looked at him, my speed ever increasing, "If you… want to do that, we'll have to go home." I looked at him with my crimson eyes. "Oh! Okay…" And so we rushed home, both smiling and blushing the whole way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Confrontation.

Tanomei POV~

Neji-sama and I woke up in my bed, cuddled in each other's arms. It was a perfect feeling of complete satisfaction and I wanted to stay there forever. However, I turned to him suggesting we get up, though I dreaded it. Once we got dressed and ready we left the apartment and roamed the Konoha streets, watching all the shops and restaurants opening their doors for the day, no destination in mind. There was little conversation for a bit, until Neji broke the silence; "You have training with your team today, don't you?"

I sighed, "Yes, unfortunately. I wish I could just spend the day with you for once, Neji-sama."

"Then why don't we?" he looked at me, smirking.

"What- you mean, play hooky?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

Neji-sama smiled like a schoolboy about to do something wonderfully bad, "Yes, what's stopping us? I think we deserve a little vacation. So, should we?"

"Should we? No. Will we... Yes," I smiled and began to run, Neji was only a meter behind me. We ran on, still with no idea or care where we were headed. There was no conversation as we ran until we finally stopped on the outskirts of Konohagakure, in a stunningly green forest clearing. This would be the perfect spot to spend our day together.

The air was warm and fresh, the summer sun shone through the treetops, mild but bright, and there was a gentle breeze blowing that seemed inviting, nurturing, like a mother's arms. Neji-sama wondered at the location as I did, then decided to sit against a great, old tree, the sun shone directly on him, making him look even more like an angel. He was unreal; his hair shone like silk, his body would put _David_ to shame, his face challenged the sun with his own radiant light.

I sat beside him and lay my head on his lap; no dialogue was needed, in this perfect moment. We lay there, Neji-sama petting my head, I kissing his hand and playing with his fingers quietly, for at least an hour of perfect, peaceful silence. Suddenly Neji-sama's head shot up and his byakugan was quickly activated.

"What is it my love?" I looked up at him, a bit surprised.

"I heard something," he muttered under his breath and looked around suspiciously, his arms held me a little tighter. For some reason, I quite liked it when he was like this, it was Superman in action, and I was Lois Lane.

Suddenly the 'something' spoke in a high, but stern voice, like that of a bratty young girl, "This forest is property of the Seigin clan! Who are you, imposters?"

Before Neji-sama could speak, I stood, "We mean know harm, who be you? Show yourself, speaker."

She obeyed, and as she stepped from the brush, my heart shattered into a million pieces. I stood staring into a face, much like my own, that I had stared into but hours ago. Neji-sama gasped, I remained silent, unable to move, to speak, or to breathe. This… it had to be a dream. Suddenly I was no longer in the forest, I was no longer Haite Tanomei; I was Seigin Tanomei, in the Seigin compound clinic with my mother and new siblings.

_~ ' "Oh! Mother how beautiful they are! Marakuno and Mattakisei..." I beamed at the two pale cherubs I held in my arms. Suddenly the boy's eyes shot open and he smiled, he had the same crimson irises that I did, "Look Mother! Marakuno has the same eyes as I!" _

_I beamed at my newborn brother, laughing with his crimson eyes a glow. Then Mother screamed, a violent blood-curdling shriek, "Shahumaru! The _eyes_! My boy has the _eyes_ Shahumaru! He has eyes like _her_!" _

_Father came running into the clinic, trying to calm Mother. I stared up at him; shocked that Mother would be upset at her darling new life. Father then hit my face, "Be gone yajuu-isshi! Be gone you wretched child!" _

_I stood up and ran from the room, my newborn brother and sister in my arms. I rushed back to my own, small room. Holding my siblings close I whispered, "Oh aiji babies, take not notice of Father. He may be cross, but he loves us, he does oh precious babies," I cooed, cradling my twin siblings._

_"Oh how happy everyone will be to see that you have been born! We have waited so long for you to live oh dearest, dearest babies, we have. I love you so precious babies, how I love you. I love you sweet Marakuno ni-chan," I whispered to my smiling new brother, "You will be a great ninja one day, Marakuno-kun, you will be very strong, but kind, you will, precious brother." I held him a bit closer and kissed his sweet little forehead, making him smile and laugh._

_"I love you dearest Mattakisei onne-chan," I whispered smiled upon my sleeping new sister, rocking her gently and holding her close to my chest, "You will be such a wonderful kunoichi one day, you will be so intelligent and gentle, I can see it my sweet Mattakisei." I held her a bit closer and kissed her forehead, "I will never let you go." ' ~_

I felt tear after silent tear stream down my face, as I saw her dark eyes staring into the face wonderingly, that had stared into hers with the exact same expression... eight years ago. I could see that she did not recognize me, this broke my heart eve more. She said nothing, and neither did I. Neji-sama spoke up, careful to break the silence as he was terribly confused, "Tanomei-chan, do you know this child? She looks... Like..."

"Mattakisei," I managed to whisper softly under my breath, as it was difficult to allow that name to slip from my lips. "Tanomei?" She whispered in a soft, very confused tone. I smiled widely, "Yes, yes my dear! It is I, Tanomei, precious Mattakisei!"

I ran to her, my arms wide and ready to cradle her to my chest again. "I worried this day might not come but oh, it has and oh what a beautiful thing it is, I—" I stopped, surprised, to see that she had held her arm out straight, halting my embrace.

"Haite? Tanomei Haite," she had turned away from me, still wondering.

"Oh Mattakisei-chan! It is I, your sister Tanomei-chan! Oh how I wish Marakuno-kun was here! You must come with Neji-sama and I to the village to see him- oh he is in school, but I will take you to him anyway! How surprised he will be! Oh you must come-"

Suddenly, unexpectedly, I felt a sting of pain in my stomach. Upon looking down I saw a kunai was protruding from my abdomen, which was heavily bleeding. "No. I will not go anywhere with you. You are not my sister, _yajuu-onna_*!" she whipped her face to me, wearing a furious expression I knew well.

"You are a murderer! You killed my mother you wretched demon!" She wore the fear behind her dark eyes, the eyes of the woman I had killed so many years ago.

"I will kill you like you killed my mother!" She shrieked.

Neji-sama stood quickly, alarmed.

"This is not your battle Neji-sama." I stared into her eyes, into the searing hate that boiled beneath them. It hurt me, to know she despised me just as much as I loved her, but I had known this day would come.

"Your mother? Forget not, dear one, she was _my mother as well_."

The air was still, and tense, I could feel the intensity of Neji-sama's shock and my little sister's fear from where I stood. The atmosphere turned cold, and unwelcoming, I roared with laughter and pulled the kunai quickly from my stomach, tossing it aside. Both my lover, and sister's expressions were horrified.

"Don't you see, Mattakisei? Oh dearest onne-chan, I regret not what I did to our mother. By taking her life, I saved our brother's. Mother had lived her life, it was sacrifice for her child, it was best, dear."

"You and the other yajuu-isshi are not worthy of sacrifice! You deserved to die you hideous beast! You demon spawn are a menace to public and an embarrassment to the clan! Be gone demon!" she shrieked, and lunged at me.

I dodged easily, but that scream bothered me, it sounded exactly like her. Uyuudei reborn; it disgusted me. "I will not fight you Mattakisei."

"Coward! Fight me Tanomei! Fight me like you did my mother!"

I laughed, "I never _fought_ Mother, silly dear! I killed her before she could even _think_ about fighting."

Mattakisei kept lunging for me, in her pathetic attempts to stab me with her kunai again. "_Die_ demon! _Die_!"

The words shot through my ears like icy wind, and pierced my mind. 'She is not the beautiful child I once cradled in my arms... She is _her_. She is my mother, _truly reborn_.' I could not stand this.

"My mercy has run out, young one. Leave now." I said softly, bluntly.

"I will die first! I am going to avenge my mother!" she retorted, screaming and lashing at me with her shallow fury.

"Do not, young one." I repeated.

"What- are you going to kill me? You wouldn't _dare_ demon!" she stood proud, though it was this pride that bothered me the most. It was purely cockiness; such behaviour could get her killed.

"So be it." I touched a single finger to her forehead, "Eimin." I watched as she began to fall, and caught her in my arms. Her eyes glazed over, and yet the fury and hatred burned clearly through them.

I rested her on the ground and knelt beside her, "What a mouth you have precious sister, didn't your mother teach you better?"

I brushed the stray hair from her face and knelt down to her ear whispering, "When you wake again, dear one, I want you to tell the family I've returned. Tell them Tanomei says 'Hello'. "

I kissed her forehead, "I love you dearest Mattakisei, onne-chan."

I stood and gazed upon the pale face, so much like my own, so much like Marakuno's. It killed me to see her twist up such a beautiful face with her violent fury.

"Tanomei-chan?" Neji-sama whispered, unsure whether or not it was safe to speak.

I struggled for my voice, "Y-Yes Neji-sama?"

He came to me, and placed an unsteady hand on my shoulder, "Is… she okay?"

I turned to him, horrified at his assumption; my voice came strong now, "Of course! She is only unconscious. She will find me I am sure," I strode back towards the village, "She will find me. She will have her revenge. She is… too much like her sister, to leave business untaken care of."

I saw Neji-sama glance over at my sleeping sister quickly then at my bleeding abdomen, and then he caught up to my stride, "Should we worry Tanomei-chan?"

I laughed, "Worry?" My voice became stern, almost malicious, "No need, love. I've dealt with the Seigin fools once; I'll put them in their place again. And this, this is merely a scratch. Hanoku-kun will fix it."

Neji flinched, then nodded, "I see. But, to be safe, stay with me for the next few nights, will you Tanomei-chan?"

"Of course, Neji-sama," I reached into my pocket to turn on my cell phone, '18 Missed Calls' my screen read. There was a little list of all who had called (Ten-Ten and Genshi, that is) and I listened to the voicemail. Boring.

"Tanomei where are you?"  
"Tanomei get back here!"  
"You and Neji are in SO much trouble!"  
"Nomee WHERE are you?"  
"We will find you Tanomei, PLEASE stay where you are and be SAFE!"

"Ugh, the cavalry is searching for us," I looked at Neji as I closed the phone, and stowed it away in my pocket.

Neji-sama rolled his eyes, "Great. Has Ten-Ten had a heart attack yet?"

I sighed, "I doubt it, she's still able to scream."

Neji laughed, I joined him, "It's really a shame our lovely day went to wa-"

My cell phone vibrated fiercely in my pocket. I answered it to hear Ten-Ten squealing in delight and screeching in anger at the same time, "Tanomei! Where are you? Oh dear god, are you okay? Is Neji with you? He is. He so is! You guys are in so much trouble! Where are you? Are you O.K.?"

I held the phone away from my ear, "Yes, I'm in Seigin forest, I'm fine and so is Neji-sama. I understand that and as I said, Seigin forest and I'm perfectly fine."

There was silence on the other line.

"Well don't worry. We're on our way back," I glanced to my watch '3:08', "Oh no! To pick up ni-chan, I'll see you later."

I closed the phone quickly, returned it to my pocket and began running, Neji-sama right behind me. We arrived outside the academy in 2 minutes flat. Marakuno-kun stood waiting for us accompanied by Moegi and two chuunin watching over them.

"Onne-chan!" Moegi-kun squealed and jumped into my arms. I smiled and hugged her to me. Suddenly she began to mumble, "Onne-chan you're really warm…" upon looking down she saw the blood and fainted. I frowned at this, sorry for what I had done but as I had no idea how to help I handed her to a chuunin, whose eyes widened, "What the hell happened to you? You need medical attention!"

I looked at him and stated dryly, "Let me get my brother and I'll be on my way to a medical nin." The chuunin dared not argue by the sound of my tone.

"Tanomei, why are you so late?" ni-chan eyed me suspiciously and worriedly, I replied flatly, "Traffic."

"Come Marakuno." He obeyed and we left the academy. He continued to pester me with questions as to what happened but I refused to answer and he was silent. After a while Marakuno spoke again, "Where are we going onne-chan?"

"To the training grounds. I need to speak with Master Kurotsichi before we head home," I stated dryly. He nodded and walked the rest of the way quietly between Neji-sama and I.

I raced through the possibilities in my head, 'He mustn't stay home, nor with me. Kurotsichi must protect him, but will he be enough? Could they find him there? No… The Seigin shinobi are inferior to the Konoha, a feeble force- But I haven't seen them in years. Could they have progressed? Of course they would have progressed. They would never let their precious witch die in vain. But how much…-'

"Tanomei-chan? Are you alright?" Neji-sama took my hand and squeezed it lightly.

I fought for my voice, "Fine. I'm just fine."

"You're biting your lip. Something is wrong Tanomei, I know you better than that," Neji-sama stated in concern. I couldn't reply, thankfully we arrived at the training grounds seconds later.

Kurotsichi and Hanoku stood up against logs, looking hungry and bored. Hanoku ran to me, "Geez Tanomei where were you Ten-Ten and Genshi- your stomach! What the hell happened to you?"

"I need to speak with Kurotsichi. Now."

"Oh, um, okay, well I'm fixing you up right now." He found the wound and cleaned it, dressed it and worked his medical jutsu until it was all but closed. I thanked him and Kurotsichi came over to me, "Kurotsichi-san, I need you to do me a favour."

"Sure Nomee, what is it?"

"Marakuno-kun needs to stay with you for the next few nights. I'll tell you why later, but it is vitally important that he is protected."

I leaned toward him, so close that my lips barely brushed his ear, "Do _not_ screw this up," I whispered, "I love my baby brother more than life and if he is returned to me in any less than the perfect condition he is sent in," I struggled to say the words, "Or doesn't return at all- _I will kill you_." I felt my sensei shudder lightly as I drew away, locking eyes with him.

"He will be safe in your hands?"

Kurotsichi nodded, "Of course. I will protect him with my life, Tanomei."

I felt a slight smile touch the corner of my mouth, "Yes- you will." I turned to my precious little brother and knelt beside him.

"Onne-chan, what is going on?"

I stroked his shoulder-length hair with one hand and took his with the other; "I'll tell you when it's over ni-chan. Right now you just have to trust me, okay?"

He looked at me dead in the face. My heart stopped, as I saw not my brother's face, but the confused, wondering face I had encountered for the first time in eight years, just this morning. For a moment his eyes dulled to the point that one might think they were brown. Dark, smooth eyes that could burn a hole in one's very soul. The sharp, cold pain hit my chest like I had been struck with an ice pick.

"Onne-chan?"

I tried to pull myself back together, "Why are you crying onne-chan?"

I touched the tip of my finger to the corner of my eye to find that it was wet; a single tear had escaped from my eye and slid down my face, into my collar.

"Nothing, ni-chan. My eyes were drying out, is all," I pulled him to chest and again cradled him, "Just trust me Marakuno-kun, trust onne-chan okay?"

He nodded into my chest, for a moment nothing and no one existed but Marakuno-kun and I. 'Kurotsichi will protect him and he will be fine. I won't lose him.'

"Tanomei."

"Yes, Master Kurotsichi?"

He knelt, took my hand, and stared into my eyes, his steely gray pair shone with sincerity, "He will be safe with me. Rudei… would've wanted it this way."

I nodded, "Thank you, Master Teshigigei. Thank you for protecting my brother."

With that said, we stood, and Kurotsichi pulled me to his chest and hugged me tightly. He whispered in my ear, "I don't know what's going on, Tanomei, but you're in danger. I sense it. Do not die. Marakuno needs you; we all need you. Promise me you will not die."

"I will not die. I swear," I murmured.

He released me, and tapped on the bandage around my middle, "And this, unacceptable. As you're sensei I'm pretty upset about this."

I sarcastically apologized and he smiled. Then I took my beautiful brother's hand. He and I left the training grounds, leaving Neji to stay and fill in the blanks for Kurotsichi and Ten-Ten. When we arrived at our modest home, Marakuno headed for his room, packing everything he would need for the next few days without being asked. I headed to my room and did the same, as I did so horrible thought overthrew my mind.

'What if Kurotsichi fails? I can't stay with them, doing that will endanger him even more. No. I mustn't worry. Neji-sama and I will be the main targets, and we can handle ourselves. Oh god. What if Neji... No. Ridiculous. Neji-sama will be fine, Marakuno will be fine, this will all work out.'

Suddenly I felt the heat of fury flow through me, the blood was seeping into my eyes, blurring my vision and my thoughts turned malicious. 'They think I'm a demon. They miss their precious witch do they? Well I will personally ensure that every last one of them join her in the fiery depths of hell.'

"O-onne-chan, I'm ready now," my darling brother had entered the room unnoticed.

I turned to him, and absently tossed the kunai I had been holding onto my bed, "Okay ni-chan, one moment dear. I'm almost ready."

"Okay, um, onne-chan, are you okay?" Marakuno asked nervously.

"Fine ni-chan, why do you ask dear?" He shot a nervous glance to my bed. I saw the kunai I had been holding had 4 deep imprints in its handle.

I picked it up to find that my fingers fit perfectly into the imprints, "Huh. That's odd. Oh well I guess I just don't know my own strength."

Marakuno looked at me like I was a madwoman.

I exhaled sharply, "Well!" I tossed a few more items into my bag, and the destroyed kunai into my pocket, "I'm ready now dear, let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Seigin Strike

Tanomei POV~

We walked back to the training grounds in silence, and once we arrived Kurotsichi was wearing a mangled expression, which consisted of fear, anger, misery and confusion.

"Sensei. Here he is, are you ready to take him home?"

Kurotsichi looked up at me, looking like a very unhappy, wet puppy.

"Yes, Tanomei. I- I'll call you l-later," he replied and placed a hand on Marakuno's shoulder, guiding him from the grounds. They said their brief goodbyes and strode from the site; I watched them until they were completely out of my vision.

"Tanomei…? Is it- is it true?" Ten-Ten's voice was unnecessarily shaky.

"Yes. The Seigin have found me. They will attack, but they are no threat," I stated in a cold, flat tone.

"I will stay with Neji-sama for the next few days. Knowing those fools I'll be their target," my voice suddenly boiled with malicious humour, "Of course, they'll want to avenge their precious witch. Every single one of those imbeciles will willingly give their lives in her name. Oh, how noble they'll feel when I rip their still bleeding hearts from their chests and hold them in front of their faces as they die."

Then something unexpected happened- I laughed, laughed until I cried.

Neji-sama stood unphased in front of me giving me the same look a mother would give a child saying, 'Now, now, dear. That wasn't a very nice thing to say.' Ten-Ten stood rigid, with a look of sheer horror distorting her face.

When I had finally pulled myself back together, Neji-sama put a hand on my back saying calmly, "Tanomei-chan, come love. Let's take you home, get you a nice, hot shower, okay? Come now."

With that he took my hand and lead me away from the grounds. Halfway to the Hyuuga manor, I burst into tears and fell to me knees. I had completely lost control; Neji-sama knelt beside me and took my hand, "Tanomei-chan? What is it love? What is it?"

It seemed that my mind had collapsed in on itself; I had no control, no sense, "Mattakisei, my poor, poor Mattakisei-kun… No…" I moaned.

"What are you talking about? She's okay Tanomei, she's fine," Neji cooed, cradling me in his arms.

"No, no she's not…" I cried, "I left her without a mother… She was lonely, she was and I didn't even try to save her…"

"It isn't your fault… You saved Marakuno; none of you had a mother… It isn't your fault, she grew well, she's okay…" Neji rocked me, stroking my hair.

I turned my face to him, livid in dismay, "That's because_ I killed her_!" I sobbed, "I killed her and I was never sorry!"

I slowed my breathing and gathered myself to a cold, emotionless state. This was no time for madness. Rationality is key. As soon as we came into his home, Neji-sama suddenly did something unexpected, he grabbed my shoulders and spoke in a loud, demanding tone, "Tanomei, I will not stand for this! You are clearly in danger, you are hurting and I cannot help you… I cannot handle that. Tell me what is going on, the full story, from beginning to end. Now."

I strode over to the bed and sat down, "Alright. However, it would be simpler to understand if I showed you," I began to untie my waist sash and pull down my shirt. Neji-sama's eyes went wide.

I looked at him, with one eyebrow raise and turned around, pulling my shirt down to reveal the symbol on my neck "Haite," Neji read it, "You tattooed your surname…on your neck…?"

"No, it's a birth mark. My real name is Tanomei Uyuudei Seigin, daughter of Lady Uyuudei and Shahumaru Seigin, leaders and shamans of the Seigin clan," I paused for a moment, cleared my throat and continued, "Tanomei Haite is an alias, for when I ran away. You see, I was born with a...gift, as many people call it. An ability that looks a little like this," I switched on my ability, my eyes turning a bright crimson colour, my pupils dilating to the point where they are invisible, "That's amazing."

Neji-sama's eyes widened, "You… read my mind, so simply? I knew you could, but I had no idea you controlled it so well."

"For the most part, yes. But it took many years of training and focus to control it as much as I can," I promptly close my eyes to switch off my ability, "It's as much a curse as a 'gift'. Being in large crowds of people...can cripple me. I was also born with this mark. Marakuno… he has a gift, similar to mine, but no mark. His gift is very interesting...at his age, he can almost perfectly control it, he can sense the emotions of other, however he cannot..."

"Cannot what?"

I paused, shuddering at the word, deeply annoyed by the lack of a better one to use in its place, "Possess people."

Neji-sama went silent for a few moments then continued in a slightly shaking voice, "You can...do that...?"

"I've done it once. It lasted for a few seconds, and it took so much out of me I fainted shortly afterwards," I sighed, looking down. Then I felt Neji-sama's warm lips on my neck, "I'm not afraid of you, Tanomei-chan… please, continue with your story."

I smiled ever so slightly and whispered, "I'm the one who can read minds, yet you always know just what I'm thinking… thank you," I took a deep breath and continued, "With such a strange gift and appearance, being borne to a… holy, people, rumours began to grow. When I was a child, the rest of the clan could not even be around me, for when they were, they felt a burning in their skulls... they kept me in a room and the elders told everyone I was spawn of a demon. When I was six years old, my darling siblings were borne…nothing made me happier…" a tear slid down my cheek, however I continued, "I thought things might be better with them around. I was no longer alone, especially now that there was someone else like me... Two years passed, however I begin to hear things...hear the thoughts and feel the malicious intent of those around us, especially Uyuudei. She wanted us dead. So one night I decided to save him, I took Marakuno and packed him on my back, we made our escape. However, as vile as she was, Lady Uyuudei was not stupid; she caught us and sent our clan's shinobi after us… they chased us through the forest with every intention of killing us both... I had no choice. There were almost a dozen shinobi after us, striking any of them would do no good…no… I had to cut them off at the root, stop the heart. I took out my bow and arrow...and shot her. Shot her right in the heart from a hundred meters, and when the blood splattered from her chest, when she shrieked her final, vile shriek..." I clenched my fists, shaking.

"Tanomei-chan…" Neji-sama wrapped his arm around me and I could hold it in no longer, I howled with laughter, "I was free! Finally free from the witch! For the first time in my wretched life I felt a pure joy! My brother and I were safe…free from the beast..." I smiled, "then we found her... I had run for miles, when I finally collapsed on her doorstep. Rudei Teshugigei…the purest person in the world. She welcomed us to her home with open arms, Marakuno being barely more than an infant and I a small child. She raised us, trained us and was patient...until she fell ill. Four years after she took us in, she died. I had already become a genin and was making a small wage but not enough to find housing, but she left us some money… I found the apartment for Marakuno and I and we've lived pretty happily ever since. But…I knew this day would come. Mattakisei...my beautiful little onne-chan…she will avenge her mother. I'm sure the fools of the Seigin have brainwashed her into naming me as the enemy. She will try to kill me, and she will, ultimately, fail. I love her dearly, but I have to stay alive for Marakuno, nothing will get in the way of that."

Neji-sama was silent for a few moments, and then stood, "I suppose we have a battle on our hands then."

"Neji-sama…this is my battle-"

Neji stopped me and stared into my eyes with his own piercing pair, "Zutto zutto soba ni imasu. I will always, always be by your side. In love and battle, life and death."

I stared up at him, knowing I could not win. I nodded and suddenly my phone rang, "Hello?"

"All right Tanomei, you have about thirty seconds to explain yourself," Kurotsichi spoke sternly. I put him on speaker. "I saw her in the forest, Mattakisei. She wants vengeance, and she will have the Seigin shinobi at her disposal."

Kurotsichi was in business mode, "Right. I'll have someone look into that and get back to you as soon as I can."

"Is-"

"He's fine, Tanomei-chan. I will take care of him. Are you with Neji?"

Neji-sama spoke, "Yes, she is with me Teshugigei-sensei. I will protect her with my life."

"You'd better, if she's harmed I will personally- wait. This is Tanomei-chan we're talking about," Kurotsichi laughed, "I have nothing to worry about, but still. I'm trusting you with her."

Neji-sama spoke again, "Yes, sensei."

Kurotsichi spoke again, "While Marakuno is at school tomorrow, I want you to come meet me at the grounds, we need to discuss this in person, and I swear to you I will have information for you then. Until then, Tanomei-chan."

"Until then, sensei."

*******the next day********

Neji POV~

I stretched my arms and yawned, then looked down to see my precious Tanomei-chan sleeping peacefully next to me. I smiled as I looked at her soft, innocent face, for a moment forgetting that she had the capability of being a killing machine. I gently brushed her hair out of her face, trying not to wake her. It's strange, knowing everything she is, and what she's done… I love her, and I know she has a good soul. Those fools may think she is a demon, but I know she is pure. Behind her anger and violent capabilities, there is love, purpose and sorrow. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open, "Nn... Neji-sama?"

I gently kissed her forehead, "Yes, Tanomei-chan…"

She stared up at me with her brilliant eyes, so innocent they were, masking her pain; but when she smiled so slightly like she was now, that was perfection. "Neji-sama, what time is it…?"

"About eight, when did you say you wanted to meet Kurotsichi…?" I watched as she slipped out of bed, wearing my shirt, and stumbled about the room looking for her bag, "By the closet, love."

She rubbed her eyes and looked at me, "Thank you… Nine," she took her clothing out of the bag and went into the bathroom to get dressed. While she did so, I called Kurotsichi on the phone, "Sensei? Where are you right now?"

"The training grounds, waiting on you guys. I have some VERY important information for you," he answered.

"Alright, we're on our way," I hung up the phone and quickly dressed. Tanomei-chan came out of the restroom, dressed and awake. We left for the training grounds immediately. Upon our arrival we found Kurotsichi waiting for us with Ten-Ten and Hanoku at his side.

"What are they doing here, Kurotsichi?" Tanomei-chan asked flatly.

"We're here to fight by your side, Nomee-chan" Ten-Ten stated, "We're your friends. Genshi wanted to be here, but he's watching over the school."

Tanome-chan nodded in approval, then turned to Kurotsichi, "Tell me everything you know."

We all sat down and discussed the situation in great deal, "So, Mattakisei has about four dozen shinobi under her belt, over half of which are at chunin or jonin level."

Hanoku looked at him wide-eyed, "Dear God, how are we supposed to fight that?"

"With these," Tanomei quickly retrieved her quiver from her back.

"We can't kill them all, Tanomei! That's over fifty men!" Hanoku shouted.

Tanomei-chan raised one eyebrow, "Watch me." I placed my hand on her shoulder.

Kurotsichi looked at Tanomei-chan seriously, "Even you can't wipe out that many men. We'll all help you. My fear is though; it won't be a normal fight. They'll be attacking you at every chance they get. Even now, there is a chance we're being watched, and listened to…"

"That's why I'm here," I activated my byakugan, "Nothing can get to her before I see it, and I'm not leaving her side."

After a minute or so of silence, we arranged a system of who would take turns scouting out different places: Kurotsichi's house, the school, and my own home, these positions would be rotated between Ten-Ten, Hanoku and Genshi. Kurostichi took the full time job of being Marakuno's personal guardian, as I was Tanomei-chan's.

The Seigin Clan will never lay a finger on Tanomei-chan, not on my watch.

Narrated POV~

Not one of our group could sleep. Ten-Ten was perched on a roof across the street from Neji's house, watching it intently as Neji lay awake next to Tanomei. Hanoku was hidden in the trees above Kurotsichi's house and as it was well past midnight, Genshi roamed the streets, looking for any signs of intruders. Tanomei turned to Neji and whispered softly, "Please, love, get some sleep... Ten-Ten is watching the house."

He touched her face, looking at her with determined eyes, "I can't. I will protect you."

Tanomei sighed and resorted to his reason, "But I need you to sleep now so you can watch over me during the day."

"That's right… Okay. You're right, I'm just...worried," Neji kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, Tanomei-chan." She smiled slightly, "Goodnight Neji-sama."

Meanwhile, Genshi strolled down a side street, thinking to himself. 'Four dozen shinobi…? I wonder how strong they are… huh?' his thought interrupted, Genshi's attention was caught by movement down the street and to his right. He walked slowly down the street and glanced over to see a young man, dressed in red and white robes and a headband with a symbol, however it was too dark and far away to see. The man was gone as quickly as he had shown up; Genshi placed a phone call to Kurotsichi. "Sensei, I just spotted a man dressed in strange clothing, he looked very suspicious."

"Are you near either of the safe houses, Genshi?"

"No, I'm several blocks away."

"Good, follow him, call me back if you find out anything," he hung up the phone, as did Genshi and he went off in search of the mysterious man.

********2 hours later********

Genshi~

I've been tracking this guy for hours...no luck. Damn. I kicked a rock out of frustration.

"Ow! Damn!"

I ducked behind a building and peeked out to see I had actually hit the guy in the back with my rock! I lagged for a few seconds then followed him from a distance, after a few minutes he took out a cell phone and made a call, I listened to his side of the conversation.

"No luck. - I'm sorry Lady Mattakisei… - Yes, I know, unacceptable. But, I've searched the entire west side and- - Yes, my lady. - Yes. - Okay."

Damn, he's headed for the east side, I'd better reach a safe place and call sensei. I found a safe roof a few blocks back and called sensei, "He's definitely one of her men, and he's headed for the east side of the village."

"Damn it. Okay. Well, its safer to stay put, you go join Ten-Ten and call me back if you find out anything more, it was just one guy, right?" he asked.

"Yes, one guy. He called Mattakisei herself," I answered.

"Mattakisei? She's running the whole operation? She's an eight-year-old girl!" Kurotsichi exclaimed.

"Eight? Then what are we so worried about?" I laughed.

"Don't underestimate her... She's Tanomei's sister after all. However… it is an advantage. She's fueled by anger, she's not sure to make good strategic moves, and if she's controlling all these shinobi, she won't try to fight herself… and that's a good thing indeed," Kurotsichi explained.

"Is she that powerful?" I was shocked.

"Probably not," he answered, and I was confused, however he continued, "Tanomei may be ruthless, but she can't even harm her sister." Sensei hung up the phone and I ran off to find Ten-Ten.

***back at the Seigin compound***

Narrated~

"**_WHAT?_**" Mattakisei shrieked with fury.

"M-My Lady... I'm sorry... Kuden and I have both been searching, but we just haven't been able to find her yet..." Yutsu tried his best to explain himself, shaking with his head bowed, on one knee, "M-May I suggest sending more men...?"

Mattakisei looked at him with eyes aflame, "My father is DEAD! My mother is DEAD! I am the leader of this clan now and I want the demon Tanomei dead as well! _MAKE IT HAPPEN_!"

"Y-Yes my lady..." Yutsu promptly stood and left the room, thinking to himself, 'what kind of a jonin are you, Yutsu? Afraid of a little girl?' this thought was interrupted by his phone ringing, upon looking down at the screen he saw it was Kuden. "Give me good news Kuden, please."

"Well… I found her home," he replied shakily.

"That's good! Should I send in more shinobi? What's the addre-"

"She's not there," Kuden interrupted. "So she's hiding out somewhere else? Where?"

"Well, I don't know."

"Kuden, tell me you're not calling me just to tell me you haven't found her. If you're doing that, Mattakisei will kill us both. Please."

"Well, I actually found a card in her mailbox, it's from a Hyuuga Neji."

"Hyuuga... I know that name, but where from?" Yutsu racked his brains searching for memory of that name.

"'My dearest Tanomei-chan, I can't wait for our date tonight, I love you so much. Love, Neji"," Kuden read the card, "But, it was sent a couple days ago."

Yutsu thought for a minute then said, "Well, if they're lovers... She could be at his house! Is there a return address on the envelope?" Kuden read off the address and hung up the phone. Yutsu thought 'maybe there is hope...'

*****shortly afterward*****

Ten-Ten burst into Neji's room, "Tanomei, Neji, get out of here NOW!"

Neji and Tanomei both jumped immediately out of bed, "What's going on?" Neji shouted.

Ten-Ten ushered them towards the back door, "There are five Seigin shinobi outside, but Genshi and I are holding them off, go!"

Tanomei stopped short and laughed, "Oh no. I'm not going anywhere." With a smirk she grabbed a kunai rushed out the door, still wearing Neji's shirt.

"STOP!" Ten-Ten and Neji shouted after her, she stood outside the door, straight in front of the shinobi.

"Ya-Yajuu-onna!" the shinobi stood in shock and fear, staring at Tanomei who laughed and said, "You can call me Tanomei. After all, we're family."

"We'll kill you!" one shinobi piped up.

Tanomei smirked, "Is that so? Then come and get me. I'm right here." The shinobi lunged at her with a kunai, who turned and delivered a swift kick to the face and cut his throat with her ankle dagger. The others stared in shock then came at her as well, Neji and Ten-Ten tried to jump in, "This is MY fight!" Tanomei shouted and they retreated, "Alright boys." She smirked and picked up one man by his neck, crushed his throat and threw him into another man. A shinobi tried to sneak behind her to stab her with his kunai however she leaned forward, stood on her hands and cut across his stomach so much that his top half fell backwards and was nearly in half. Tanomei picked up one of the remaining two shinobi and kneed him in the stomach so much that he flew up into the air and he came down onto her kunai. After pulling her kunai out of his forehead she took the remaining shinobi by the collar and brought him close to her face. He was shaking with uncontrollable fear, "Oh don't void your bowels, I won't kill you, yet."

His eyes widened as he stared into her blood-red eyes, she smiled and said, "Listen mushi*, I want you to deliver a little message to my sister, okay?" He nodded, still trembling. "Good boy. Now, tell her that sister loves her very much and if she wants a fight, she's got it. Now, don't forget to say I love her, well, here, you won't forget."

Tanomei picked up her kunai and carved "love" and "Haite" into the shinobis forehead. Ignoring his screams, she picked him up, "Now, run along." The shinobi ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

This took place over the course of seven minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Visit from Sister

Neji POV~

I just stared at her. In the years I had known her, I had never seen her really fight by herself, though, you couldn't call it much of a fight... "Neji-sama, I'm sorry I made a mess in front of your house," Tanomei-chan looked up with those innocent, russet eyes, those pouty lips...

"Its perfectly alright, Tanomei-chan," I took her by the shoulder and smiled at her. She needed a smile right now. Ten-Ten stood and stared with her mouth agape. Tanomei-chan kissed my cheek softly and proceeded to carry the bodies of two grown men out to the dumpster on one shoulder. I had never been so intimidated and attracted by someone in my life.

Ten-Ten walked over to me with an angry look on her face, "Neji, you are in trouble!"

I was taken aback, "What for?"

"She's wearing your shirt!" I was completely shocked. This incredible woman just killed four high-rank shinobi in less than ten minutes, and her best friend is upset that she was wearing my shirt. Though, looking at it now, I laughed. This woman just killed four men and was now carrying off their bodies, wearing only my shirt and an ankle dagger. Yes, I am most definitely in love with this woman.

***back at the Seigin compound***

Narrated~

Kuden stumbled into the compound, Yutsu ran to him, "Dear God! Kuden, what happened to you?"

Kuden struggled for breath, for he was exhausted from the running and on the brink of fainting from the pain, "I... I have to see Mattakisei..."

"Where are the other men?" Yutsu asked, frantic.

"Dead. They're all dead...she let me live...to deliver a message..." Kuden struggled to stand; Yutsu took his arm around his shoulder and walked him to Mattakisei's home. She sat in her chair as if it were a throne, with her always angry look on her face. Upon seeing Kuden she froze with horror. "Wh-What is this... abomination?" she shrieked.

Kuden coughed and spoke softly, "Tanomei says... She loves you... and she's prepared to fight..."

Mattakisei's face burned red in anger, "Kill her! I want you to bring me her head!"

********Konoha********

"They showed up at your house? How many? Was anyone hurt?" Kurotsichi was nervously asking.

"Yes, four, no. Tanomei took care of it all, quickly and effectively I might add," Neji answered.

"They're ALL dead?" Kurotsichi pressed on.

"No," Tanomei answered, after being silent for the whole meeting, "I left one, as an example. To send a message to sister."

Kurotsichi stared at her and then sighed, "What did you do to him."

Tanomei looked up like a child, caught doing something wrong, "Nothing... I spared him."

Ten-Ten stood up, "You carved up his forehead!"

Kurotsichi looked at Tanomei and sighed again, "Really? Whatever. There are more important-"

He was cut off by Ten-Ten yelling, "And would you take off his shirt!"

"B-but its comfy… I like it," Tanomei looked up at Ten-Ten with big eyes, hugging herself.

"At least some pants, something, geez…" Ten-ten smacked herself in the forehead and grumbled.

Neji laughed but quickly straightened up again as Kurotsichi laid out a plan for them. On the walk to the new safe house, Neji wrapped his arm around Tanomei's waist, "You can wear my shirt all you want." She giggled in childlike delight; he had never heard her giggle in such a way. In fact, since that morning, she had been bubbly, like never before. He thought to himself, 'Could she actually...enjoy, killing people…?'

"Its not that at all, actually," Tanomei spoke up. Neji's face went bright red, "I-I'm sorry… I forgot..."

She continued with a smile, "It's just... Each of their throats I slit... Brings me closer to freedom. When this is all over, it's over, forever. I can live in peace with you and Marakuno. I'll have everything I ever wanted, I'll be happy! My bad memories will die with the Seigin…"

"I see... Well, I'll be happy when you are happy Tanomei-chan," he said as he kissed her forehead, "When this is over... Would you and Marakuno like to come live with me?"

Tanomei looked up at Neji with bright eyes, "I'd love to! More than anything! But… it's up to Marakuno, really... Although, I think he's warming up to you. I wish we could go see him..." Her face fell. Neji suddenly stopped walking and held her in his arms, holding her face against his chest while gently stroking her hair. He whispered in her ear, "I know you miss him... But this will all be over soon. We'll all be okay, Tanomei-chan. Don't you worry."

Tanomei POV~

I nuzzle my face against his chest and hold him close. I never noticed how strong his arms were, until I felt them wrapped around me like a protective wall; I enjoyed this warm, safe feeling. I realized I had never allowed myself to be vulnerable enough to be protected in this way. What was far more disturbing than this, was that... I wanted to feel like this.

"Tanomei! Neji! Stop!" Genshi was chasing after us, sweating like a pig. I turned, "What is it, Genshi-san?"

Suddenly, he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into an alleyway, Neji-sama quickly followed. Irritated, I demanded to know what was going on. Genshi clapped his hand over my mouth and my face felt hot with fury, I smack his hand away and whisper harshly, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Saving your life!" he whispered back.

I looked at him; I could not believe this ridiculousness, "What are you talking about."

He rolled his eyes, "There are two dozen shinobi waiting for you around Ten-Ten's house. You can't go there, you'll have to come to mine."

Neji-sama held his arm out protectively in front of me, "Two dozen shinobi? How do you know?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Ten-Ten called me and told me to get you guys, she's trying to find her own place to go," Genshi explained, "Now seriously Tanomei, we have to go. It isn't safe."

Neji-sama took me round the waist and nodded to Genshi, "Sure, we're coming. But running after us and screaming, drawing attention didn't help. Besides, I would've seen the ambush from twenty meters away with my byakugan."

Genshi looked at him, annoyed, "I don't think that it would be safe for all three of us to go, its best that we be discrete and keep to smaller numbers."

Neji-sama smirked, "Now, Genshi-san, as generous as it is for you to suggest that Tanomei-chan and I hide out in your place alone, we simply cannot impose."

Genshi saw then he could not win this fight and simply lead the way back to his home through the back roads. Upon arriving to his apartment, Genshi presented it to us saying, "Welcome, to my modest home!"

However, this apartment was more humble than modest. The bedroom, living room and kitchen were all one room and the bathroom was very small and separated from the rest of the house by a curtain. Trying to be polite I said, "I like what you've done with the place…"

This was true though, despite the simple structure, it was a very clean apartment. In the midst of Genshi showing me around, Neji-sama states flatly, "This place is a dump."

I whipped around and whispered, "Neji-sama! Please, be polite." He only nodded, then rolled his eyes at Genshi as he walked out to get our bags. "I'm sorry about that, Genshi-san. We're both really appre-"

Suddenly my words were interrupted by lips against mine, my whole body froze. Every muscle in my body was aching to physically remove him and then beat the life out of him and yet these muscles could not move do to shock. I began arguing with my muscles in my mind, "Move damn it MOVE!" Then, Genshi's lips were abruptly removed from mine. My eyes shot open to see Genshi-san slammed into a crater formed in the opposite wall, in front of me stood Neji-sama, who shouted, "Don't you EVER touch my wife again!"

I blushed and thought, 'His wife...?' Genshi stood up and rubbed the swollen part of his face, his lip was bleeding and his nose was clearly broken. He thought for a moment then said, "Tanomei, ditch this creep! You should be with- wait. Your WIFE? I'm sorry I missed the ceremony!" Genshi burst into laughter.

Neji turned away, his face red with fury and embarrassment. I reached out to reassure him and he grabbed my arm, "Come on. We're leaving." I grabbed our bags and he walked so fast without letting my arm go, he was nearly dragging me. "Neji-sama…" I tried to get his attention, he kept walking.

"Neji-sama," I tugged on my arm, nothing. I stopped short, "Neji-sama!" He stopped and turned to me, "What?"

I pulled my arm away from him, "You're hurting me! I know you're upset… but you can't let Genshi get to you, okay?" He turned his face away from me, however I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around him, holding him close to me. Then something unexpected happened.

He pulled away. 'Why... why would he pull away...?' I thought to myself, 'He brought me with him when he left... he even called me his wife, yet I can't hold and comfort him?' I was woken from my thoughts by a small splash on my chest. I was crying. Neji-sama wouldn't even look at me... Then I noticed the veins on the side of his face, his byakugan was activated. He could see my tears yet he simply didn't care.

Narrated~

Suddenly Tanomei was no longer herself. Emotions were hindering her so her natural instincts took over. She wiped the tears from her face with one quick, rigid movement then turned and began running as fast as she could. Neji turned and began chasing after her, "Tanomei-chan! Stop! Please!"

She turned only to glare at him with her crimson eyes and throw a kunai with such precision that it pinned his shoe to the ground without injuring his foot, "Damn it, Tanomei stop!"

Tanomei would not stop, she ran quickly and fluidly through the Konoha streets, and leapt across the rooftops until she was sure she had lost him. Jumping down into an alleyway she ran until she had reached the city wall. Her instincts not allowing discouragement or processed thought, she jumped up to the highest and closest roof to the wall. After threading her bow she aimed at a tree opposite the wall with perfect precision. *fwip!* the arrow sped though the air and into the tree, where then Tanomei swung across the wall with ease and landed on the ground safely, although safety would hardly last, for Tanmei found herself in the outskirts of the Seigin Forest.

****Back in Konoha****

"You LOST her? What the hell do you mean you LOST HER?" Kurotsichi smacked Neji in the head.

"She ran away from me…" Neji replied, looking down in shame.

"And why the…" Kurotsichi delivered another blow, harder than the first, "HELL did she do that? What did you do to her? Any other day I can't get her off of you and TODAY she runs for the hills? I trusted you!" Another blow was dealt, Neji took it quietly, "Tanomei is like a daughter to me and she's the only family I have left, I trusted her in YOUR care and you goddamn lost her!" Kurotsichi pulled his hand back and Hanoku grabbed it, for he was sure a blow like that could seriously injure Neji. He was angry too, but he could tell that Neji felt worse than anyone.

"That's a shame," Genshi stated sarcastically and looked at Neji, "I'm sorry to hear your wife left you. Who's taking the kids?" Neji suddenly leapt from his seat and tackled Genshi to the ground, landing several brutish punches to his face screaming, "SHUT UP! It's your damn fault anyway! Kissing her like that, you're lucky I didn't KILL YOU!"

"You WHAT? What is wrong with you idiots? Quit your stupid fighting, we have to find her! No one has even started looking!" Kurotsichi shouted as Ten-Ten drags Genshi out from under Neji, "He's right," she said. "If you idiots would quit fighting we could be looking for her." Just then Neji stood and straightened himself and started running away from the campgrounds.

"Neji! Neji where are you going?" Kurotsichi and Ten-Ten shouted after him, to no avail. After losing sight of him, Ten-Ten slammed Genshi into a tree, "Don't think I'll forget about what you did, moron. I'll get you later." She then began her chase after Neji, trying to find him in the now crowded streets of Konoha. What she didn't know, was that he was not in the city.

"I know where she is," Neji mumbled under his breath, as he stood in front of a large wooden arch inscribed with the words "Seigin Compound".

****Meanwhile****

As she pulled her arrow out of the tree, Tanomei took a moment to recollect what had just happened, which was difficult as she had a massive headache and a heavy heart. Images of Neji pulling away from her flashed through her mind; Tanomei shook away from the pain and remembered what she had come here for. She could hear someone's footsteps close by, then they shouted, "Trespasser! This forest is property of the Seigin clan, show yourself!"

Tanomei swiftly appeared before the standard guard shinobi with a kunai pressed to his stomach, "Take me to my little sister or I'll split you in half."

The young man stood wide-eyed and trembling as blazing crimson eyes pierced his own, "I-I..." "Please don't make me repeat myself," she spoke in a monotone blunt whisper that made the man shake with fear. He couldn't betray Lady Mattakisei... But, she wanted to see Tanomei. But, Tanomei would certainly kill her, he couldn't allow- the kunai pierced his abdomen and he shouted out in pain, his torso bleeding profusely.

"Useless bastard. Take me to my sister, NOW," this statement was a low, angry one, almost a growl. The man had no choice, he began walking in the direction of the compound, but was stopped by the sound of a tear and turned to see Tanomei, the dreaded demon, tear cloth from her sleeve and wrap it around his wound, "Keep moving."

'What the hell...?' he thought. Why would she dress my wounds? Continuing towards the compound a little faster now that the bleeding was stopped, Tanomei kept her short, but reasonable distance from him. They didn't encounter anyone on their way into the compound, though the farther they went in, the closer she walked to him, was she worried? Of course she should be. She was a cow walking into a slaughterhouse. Every person in this place was wishing for her death. However... As they saw a woman and her husband, something terribly unexpected happened.

"Hiyo!" Tanomei shouted out and smiled widely at them, as soon as the couple saw those eyes in the frighteningly familiar face, the woman fainted and the man screamed violent curses. The legendary she-demon laughed. The young man leading her became rigid with fear, "She must truly be a demon… amused by the turmoil she inflicts in people.."

"Baka," she stated flatly. The young man turned in surprise, "Wh-What…?" She shot an irritated glance at him; "I need not explain myself to you, baka." The truth was, Tanomei found her reputation incredibly amusing. She was simply a person, and yet these people feared her, and wholeheartedly thought she was a demon. "This moron…" she thought "the turmoil I inflict? _That's_ what amuses me. A pleasant greeting is traumatizing to these people. Baka, all of them."

Tanomei laughed out loud. The young man's eyes widened. The sound of her laugh was light, amused, as if she had seen a silly image or observed something foolish. As they continued towards the center house, where Mattakisei lived and the shinobi planned their defenses, Tanomei greeted cheerily, made childish faces or shouted things like "Hiyo Mister, its been _ages_! How ya been?" at everyone she saw. Reactions from the villagers were all fainting, crying, shouting obscenities or throwing things, which Tanomei swiftly dodged. The more they seemed to protest her and repel her, the more amused she seemed to be. Finally they had arrived at the center house. There were not shinobi to guard the door, as usual, for they were all out searching for the young woman who stood now before that very door. The young sir who had guided Tanomei to this place now stood rigid before the door, then looked like he would soil himself as Tanomei reached out and knocked on the door, opening it, "Oh Sissy, I'm home!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Reunited

Tanomei POV~

"Oh Sissy, I'm home!" I opened the door and walked into the house that used to be my own to hear glass break and a shriek ring out, "YUTSU!"

"Y-Yes miss?" the young man standing next to me called out. After a moment of silence he rushed back to retrieve my darling sister, and at the sight of me she shrieked again, her eyes wide with fury and terror.

"Hello dear," I smiled at my younger sister sincerely. "Yutsu… Get this DEMON out of here!"

I reached out and patted her sweet little head; she recoiled. "Oh no dear. I'm not going anywhere, we have some unfinished business to handle."

"I'll kill you!" Mattakisei screamed out, there was murder in her dark eyes, look that was not reflected in my own scarlet ones. Suddenly she pulled a kunai from her leg pouch and threw it at me, I dodged, though it tore my sleeve slightly. This annoyed me, I took both of her hands and lifted them above her head, and she kicked about like a child pitching a fit. I spoke in a low, calm tone, "Now, is that any way to greet your sister? First, you stab me in the woods. Then, you send your feeble little shinobi after me. Now you throw knives at me? So rude. Did your mother not teach you any manners?"

Mattakisei screamed in fury, and it was that scream, that identical scream, that sent me reeling. Without thinking I whipped her backwards and was about to throw her when I remembered who this was, and held her still, speaking softly now, "You mustn't be so loud, Mattakisei. It is truly unladylike and rather annoying."

"HA! Like I would take etiquette advice from a she-devil! Yutsu, remove her from me!" the princess squawked. Despite her commands, Yutsu remained still. This was curious, as he seemed to be deathly afraid of the girl. I stared at him for a moment, his thoughts amused me, "_I do not wish to disobey the young Lady, but I cannot interfere... This is a family matter, no business of mine._"

I smiled thoughtfully, "Perhaps I underestimated you, Yutsu. It is wise to stay out family affairs that aren't your own."

His green orbs of eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "What...?"

Mattakisei shrieked and struggled under my firm grasp, "Its her demon stare! Those eyes pierce your very soul and read your every thought!" Yutsu slowly began to back away, mumbling almost to himself, "Read...my thoughts...?" "_'Baka.'_" he remembered my statement and envisioned it in his mind, "_She called me a moron...because of what I was thinking... Could she really be..._" he looked at me in an interesting way, "_**human?**_"

I simply could not help laugh out loud, "You silly people! I see you've all caught on to my little pet name. I'm just as human as you. I am hardly demon spawn, though my mother was the wretched witch Hanatabi Uyuudei," I leaned closer to Mattakisei, "Understand, little Matta-chan? You should know the best, we've got the same blood running through our veins."

"Never!" she screamed so loudly that it sent me back a couple steps, causing me to release her. What set me off was not the volume of this scream, but the clear pain and hatred that rang through it. I knew that she hated me, I always knew. But until this moment I had purely blamed it on the parents that we shared and the wicked people of this clan, that they had brainwashed her into hating her own sister, her flesh and blood. Now I could clearly see that she did not only hate me, but she refused to acknowledge me as being related to her. I sighed and turned away from her, it was not our parents that ignored her will, that brainwashed her; It was me. I couldn't stand the thought of my own sister truly hating me...and she did. It was my own fault for not accepting this fact, I was foolish to think that my strong sisterly love for her was enough to make her love and accept me just as well. Of course, she had right to despise me. I took her mother, sister, and brother from her and left her with the foul people of the Seigin clan. She must've been lonely... I looked over my shoulder to see my beautiful sister's face flowing with tears; she screamed in sorrowful fury, "Never will you be my sister! Never will you be my family! Demon! Devil-woman!"

It seemed to me now, that my heart had been broken twice, in one day.

****Meanwhile****

Neji POV~

I ran furiously through the compound until I came face to face with a frightened looking shinobi. His large green eyes were wide and his face covered in sweat, I grabbed his collar. "Where have you taken her?"

The man lost all colour in his face, he was shaking like a leaf, "Wh-What?" Furious, I threw him to the ground. "Where. Is. Tanomei-chan."

The shaking shinobi looked as if he would faint, I hit his face and shook him until he seemed coherent, finally he replied in a tiny whisper, "She's...there..." and pointed to a little building just behind him.

I thanked him quickly, pulling the poor man to his feet, then rushed into the building. "Tanomei-chan!"

There she was, on her knees with her back to a small girl who I recognized as her younger sister, who was screaming at her, "Devil! I'll kill you! I'll stab you in the heart just as you did my mother, I will avenge her!"

"Like hell you will!" I scooped Tanomei up in my arms and was surprised to find that she was not injured. However upon further inspection I found that her eyes were clenched shut, and her front was soaked in tears. "Tanomei…" I shook her gently, "Tanomei-chan, I'm here."

Her eyes shot open, "N-Neji-sama? What are you..." suddenly her eyes went wide and she struggled until she fell from my arms onto the floor. Once out of my arms she turned from me, muttering, "Leave here."

"I won't, Tanomei-chan… I won't let you run away from me," I held her close to my chest, though she struggled in my arms, "Not again, Tanomei."

"Hey! You're the one from a few days ago! Who the hell are you? Get out of my house _and_ my way!" her sister shouted at me, I'd never seen such a brutish child in my life.

"You won't touch Tanomei, not you or anyone else," I tightened my protective grip around her, I would never release her again.

Suddenly she turned her face to me, angry and tear-stained, "Why hold me now? You've rejected me once today now let me go and let me handle this!" My heart stopped. I remembered earlier this very day, after I had removed us from Genshi's apartment. She tried to console me but I was irritated and I brushed her off... That's why she ran. "Tanomei-chan, I didn't mean it! I'm so sorry! I-"

"I said MOVE IT!" the brat shouted and kicked my knees out.

"Shit!" I muttered, falling to the floor, still gripping Tanomei-chan. The Seigin brat moved to kick Tanomei, I grabbed her ankle and Tanomei-chan slipped from my grasp, and then took the kid's shoulder, "Stop it Mattakisei. Leave him out of this."

"No Tanomei!" I stood up and retaliated, I could not stand this child anymore. "Listen here, Mattakisei! Don't you lay a hand on Tanomei!"

She ignored my words and shook herself from Tanomei's grasp, screaming 'Demon' at her. I grabbed the little monster's shoulders, "Stop! She is your sister like it or not! There is not a second of her life that she lives for herself! Her life is you and your brother. She loves you with everything she has and you continue to send your shinobi to kill her-"

"SHE KILLED MY MOTHER! THE DEMON SHOT MY MOTHER RIGHT IN THE HEART AND SO SHE SHALL DIE AS MY MOTHER DID!" Mattakisei screamed at me, the tears flowing. Tanomei stood in shock, unable to move or it seemed to breathe. She mumbled quietly, "For Marakuno..."

"QUIET DEMO-"

"I will not, Mattakisei," Tanomei quietly stated to her sister, it seemed she was regaining strength, she looked Mattakisei in the face, tears forming in her own eyes, "She was my mother too." Mattakisei's eyes widened in shock, she froze with horror as she pictured only a demon could kill their own mother. Tanomei continued, "My mother. I had to _kill my own mother_, to save Marakuno. I carry that weight in my heart, but I had to do it, for my brother. For _our_ brother."

Mattakisei turned; hiding her eyes from her sister's, "You're a demon... A horrid demon! You aren't like us, devil spawn!"

I shook her shoulders, "Not like you? Your blood is one and the same! I actually did some research on the Seigin clan, or shall I say the Seigi." Tanomei and Mattakisei both looked at me like I was insane.

Despite their confused looks, I continued, "Your clan was originally from the Cloud Village in the country of Lightning. Your clan was known for your incredible powers to read, possess and even completely take over the minds of others. These bloodline traits are only known in your family." Tanomei's eyes went wide with shock; she was highly confused.

I looked at her, "I couldn't sleep while we were hiding at my house… Hokage was kind enough to allow me access to some archives. I haven't had a chance to tell you until now. When the Lightning country went to war your family refused to take part. They would not allow their gift to be used in war. Thus, they were exiled. Your leader, Kashikoi, led your clan to the land of Fire to take property outside the Leaf Village. He changed the clan name to Seigin and as your people married and had children with people from the Leaf Village, the trait became less and less common... until Uyuudei and Shahumaru, clan leaders had their first born."

Both Mattakisei and Tanomei stared at me in total shock until Mattakisei piped up, "Impossible! Mother and Father were pure blood! They-"

"Who do you think would be more likely to carry the trait? Both of your parents had Seigi blood, both carried the trait, so Tanomei was born with it, and your brother too. Need more? I'll prove it." I took out a piece of paper with a name and address scrawled out onto it and handed it to Mattakisei, along with it I brought a copy of the deed to the Seigin land.

Mattakisei snatched them, "Let me see..." as she opened the deed her eyes went wide when she saw the name 'Kashikoi Seigi' next to that of the Hokage, granting him the land. The next paper hand the name and address of Deida Seigi, Kashikoi's youngest daughter, who stayed in the Cloud Village when they were exiled. "You're...human?" Mattakisei looked at Tanomei, who replied, "Aren't you? We're flesh and blood…" Tanomei took Mattakisei's hand, which was shaking and still resistant. She placed her sisters two fingers at her throat to feel her pulse, and then placed them at her own throat. "The same," Tanomei said quietly. She then drew a kunai and sliced open her hand, displaying it to her sister, "I bleed just as you do, we're the same."

Mattakisei quickly drew away, "I'll still never forgive you! Never!" Tanomei reached for her sister, "Matta-chan… I know I ki-"

"YOU LEFT ME!" Mattkisei shrieked and Tanomei froze in total shock. The girl looked down, shaking with fury, "You took Marakuno... You risked your life for him; you killed our mother for _him_! But you left me... You left me alone..."

This child... She looked up at faced Tanomei with pure anger in her eyes, "You would do all that for Marakuno! But you left me! You never cared for me!"

Tanomei stared at her for a moment, her red eyes a glow until they filled with tears, "I'm so sorry..." she fell to her knees and I ran over to her, "Tanomei!"

She was shaking with tears, muttering under her breath, she remembers the night I left... She wondered where I was going…"

"That's right. You may not be a real demon, but you're a beast! I was so small, and you left me alone! Alone with a cold father who didn't love me! He just wanted me to become the woman he had lost... I thanked God when he died! But you, you and brother, you ran off to begin a new life in Konoha and left me to suffer the one you left behind," Mattakisei's voice was now quiet, knocked down to size.

Tanomei cried and cried, I had never seen her so upset, I cradled her in my arms, I did my best to kiss away her tears, but nothing could ease her pain. Mattakisei suddenly delivered a firm kick to the back of my head, "Don't you dare comfort her! She deserves this pain... every ounce."

Suddenly Tanomei sprang up from my arms and threw her own arms around Mattakisei, crying heavily, stroking her sister's hair, "I'm so sorry...I was a selfish child. I love you so much my dear little sister, please, forgive me..."

Slowly, unexpectedly, Mattakisei patted her sister's back, "Obaa-sama... She told me family is the most important. And that no matter what... I must always forgive people, that I must see the good in people," she clenched Tanomei-chan's shirt, "She also said... that when you love someone, it doesn't matter what they do, you always love them. If you truly forgive me... after all the years I have hated you, you must..." Tanomei's eyes went wide as Mattakisei wrapped her arms around her, "You must truly love me, onne-chan."

Tanomei squeezed her sister, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead again and again, "I do... I love you so much my precious little sister, I love you so dearly."

For the first time in my life, I saw Mattakisei smile, and when she smiled it seems that it was the first time that she had ever smiled. She actually looked like the eight-year-old child she was, and she looked up at her sister brightly like they'd always been close, "So, you'll come home?"

Tanomei-chan smiled down at her little sister, "No, dear. I have a duty to the people of Konoha to protect them as one of their ninja. I also have a duty to Marakuno, and to Neji-sama, and to my friends. However you, also have a duty."

Mattakisei's face fell, "To be the family head... To-"

"To be a child. To grow and live as you want to, and if you want to live that life with me, and your brother, in Konoha, you are more than welcome," she took Mattakisei's chin in her hand and looked at her as a sister should, "I'd like it if you came with me. You're young, don't waste your youth on 'heading the family', it isn't your responsibility. Please."

Mattakisei's eyes grew wide as did her smile, "You mean... I can come, and go to ninja school in Konoha?"

Tanomei picked her up and slung her over her shoulder, "Actually, I've changd my mind. You have to come with me and go to ninja school, what's more sinister... You must have fun and be happy." Mattakisei laughed with joy. I took Tanomei around her waist and said, "All this talk about enjoying youth, you sound like Sensei!"

"Gah!" she shouted in comic disgust, "Not green-jumpsuit man!"

Mattakisei looked at us both, "Green-jumpsuit...?"

Tanomei and I laughed, and as Tanomei set her down I looked at her and said, "Oh yes. You simply must meet him, Lee too! They're like weird twins. You must meet Ten-Ten too, and Kurotsichi-sensei."

Tanomei added, "Yes! And Ino-chan, and Hanoku, and Gen-"

"Nah, you don't have to meet him," I butted in and Tanomei and her little sister both laughed. Then Tanomei smiled, "But most importantly… You must meet your brother."

We all continued chat about places to go and to eat once we arrived back and upon leaving the compound the same young nin I had approached earlier ran to us, "Lady?"

Mattakisei stood tall, "No. I'm not your Lady, Yutsu. I'm Mattakisei, and I am leaving this place. I will not be the head of this clan anymore, I am going to pursue my dreams in Konoha."

Yutsu stared at her in surprise and then smiled, patting her head, "I'm so glad for you, miss. But, who will be the head of our clan now? No one is next in line..."

Mattakisei didn't even require a moment to think, "You will, Yutsu. You've been good to me, and you're strong. This clan could use someone like you, wise and kind."

Yutsu stood up straight, "I will make you proud, miss."

Matta-chan smiled at him, "Yes, you will. Please, I will send for my things, and tell the people of this clan that we are no long divided. Things are as they should be."

Yutsu nodded and waved goodbye as we left the compound.

*****back in Konoha******  
Narrated~

*ringringring* Kurotsichi opened his phone and answered quietly, as Marakuno was sleeping, "Hello?"

An unfamiliar voice said, "Onne-chan says to wake ni-chan." The request took several moments to register with Kurotsichi, and when he began to understand his eyes widened in shock, "M-Mattakisei...?

"Yes, this is Mattakisei. Onne-chan is talking privately with Neji-san. She asked me to call you, we're coming over," Mattakisei spoke into the phone, trying to sound very mature.

"Coming over...?" Kurotsichi was unaware of what had happened earlier, and was beyond confused at this point. Today had been one of the most stressful days and now he was getting a call from the one who had started this miniature war?

"Onne-chan says she'll explain later, but I want to meet my brother please, Mister Kurotsichi," the young girl replied. Kurotsichi agreed, of course, and after she had hung up he immediately woke Marakuno, saying he had someone important to see.

Shortly afterwards there was a knock on Kurotsichi's door. He opened to see Tanomei, packing a little girl almost indistinguishable from Marakuno, and Neji standing before him, all wore smiles. Marakuno rushed to the door, "Who is it? Who is-"

Suddenly Marakuno came in contact was a face identical to his own, as if he was looking in a mirror. After a few moments, Mattakisei suddenly threw her arms around him, "Ni-chan!"

Marakuno hugged her tightly, "Mattakisei... I thought I'd never meet you."

Suddenly he released his twin and shot a look at Tanomei, "Nomee-chan said you lived far away!" then his face turned to bright excitement, "Are you moving in with us?"

"Well, I-" Mattakisei was flustered but her shy words were cut off my Marakuno's excited ones, "Know what that means, onne-chan? You're taking my bed so me and Matta-chan can share your big bed!"

The children laughed with excitement, as Tanomei did with pure joy now that her family was complete, well... almost.

She looked up at Neji, and he looked back, "What are you smiling at?" he asked, wearing a smile himself.

"You," she smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"Eww!" the twins shouted and made faces and everyone laughed.

*******6 MONTHS LATER*******

"Well, here we are!" Neji opened the door to their new house and the twins rushed into the house, squealing with excitement over having their own rooms. Neji scooped up Tanomei in his arms, "Let's do this properly," he said with a smile.

Tanomei smiled at him and giggled, pulling the train of her white dress into her lap as he carried her across the threshold of their new home. She then lifted the veil from her face, "You may kiss the bride, again." She whispered and they shared a sweet kiss.

Her family was finally complete.

**THE END!  
This marks the end of my Naruto Fanfic!  
Sequel, anyone? ;DD**


End file.
